Beso Robado
by Chika-Phantom-Li
Summary: Que extraño día ha sido, pero el correcto para tan singular celebración, será muy beneficioso para algunos y problemáticos para otros pero un día sin igual y que ninguno de los 2 olvidara.
1. Prologo

|*|-|*|-|*|-**Beso Robado**.-|*|-|*|-|*|__

_**Summary**_: Que extraño día ha sido, pero el correcto para tan singular celebración, será muy beneficioso para algunos y problemáticos para otros pero un día sin igual y que ninguno de los 2 olvidara.

_**Disclaimer: **_Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP

_Prologo._

**POV. **_**Shaoran**_

"Besar… Sakura… Besar…Sakura… …Besar a Sakura…" esta combinación es perfecta para mi… sonrió ante mi tamaña imaginación, estoy seguro de que sus labios soy iguales de afrodisíacos que los chocolates. Mi cabeza solo piensa en ello, en Sakura y besarla. Suspiro, llevo muchos años de estar enam_ …¿ah? y miro el pizarrón. ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa con pinzas dibujada? ¡No se supone que es una materia de cálculo, que estupidez no creo que eso sirva para enseñar! Que porquería. Suspiro y miro el reloj –Gracias tiempo.-

Tocan el timbre de salida y todos salen corriendo para tener todo listo, todos ansiosos por la fiesta del domingo, al ser día de muertos pretenden pasarla en grande de una u otra forma. Tomo mis cosas y los sigo. No tengo nada contra la celebración, que en realidad me gusta mucho. Y más ahora porque desde que llegara la chica que robo mi alma poco a poco puedo estar más cerca de ella, ya que odia estas fechas aunque se vea obligada a _celebrarlas _y a mí me gusta que ella se sienta feliz, por lo que cuando me pide que la cuide el temible: "Día de muertos" no me quejo.

Sin darme cuenta y con una sonrisa de idiota llego al portón de la salida donde se desvanece, hay una bolita de gente, los chicos que se van sonríen torcidamente y se retiran, mientras las chicas miran soñadoramente todo y mas la de primer semestre al no saber los problemas que atrae ese odioso cartel, muy beneficioso para algunos, problemáticos para mi, tengo que esconderme todo el día o no venir, siendo la última opción la mejor.

Lo miro molesto, con el seño fruncido y mis manos en puño, que no tienen _nada_ mejor que hacer las locas del consejo estudiantil, está bien que necesiten algo que hacer pero la verdad se les quemo el coco, miro detrás de mí y vienen las locas que me siguen así que mejor me retiro.

-Mira Saku, ¡tenemos que ir de compras!, ¡seguro encontraras tu príncipe azul con esto!- el grito de la amiga de _mi_ castaña me detiene, alzo una ceja, yo sabía que ellas habían ingresado este semestre a la universidad, pero no creí que les entusiasmara estas tonterías, no es su área, además, _ella_ no puede tener novio _si no soy yo_. La jala de un brazo y se van sin siquiera darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Así que quiere su _príncipe azul_. Pues lo tendrás, pero no será otro más que yo y ese estúpido cartel me ayudara, lo vuelvo a mirar y sonrió, por primera vez me ayudara. Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que estoy enamorado, sus ojos verdes que brillan como gemas, llenos de inocencia. No permitiré que alguien más toque lo que he cuidado como lo que es, el más bello tesoro que haya visto, es única y especial y la quiero para mí, y por ella hare lo que sea.

Por una parte, ese día tendría a un montón de locas y unos cuantos raros tras de mí. Ese pensamiento me hizo tener un escalofrió y mas molestia, ¡Como odiaba a esos tipos! Con las chicas era más fácil de superar la fecha pero ¡Uhac! Eso ya era el colmo, por otra parte esta era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a la chica por la que he tenido que golpear muchos rostros, llegar temprano para romper o tirar lo que sea que estuviera en el asiento de ella y después trasladarme a mi salón. Todos sabían que yo la quiero, pero ella no, así que esos idiotas creían que se las dejaría_, _están_ equivocados_, ni siquiera la separación por 3 años de nuestro grado en la escuela pudo evitar que yo eliminara cualquier signo de amor por ella y que ella se diera cuenta, pero eso se lo debo a que es una despistada, y que su mejor amiga supiera que yo la quiero de verdad como para que no dijera nada; además de que era la jefa de grupo y gracias a eso ningún chico o chica le dijeron lo que pasaba. Sus compañeros ya saben muy bien a qué atenerse, los qué quedaron de nuevo con ellas, pero los nuevos como me dan dolor de cabeza, no entiendo porque no lo entienden, es muy sencillo, _ELLA ES MÍA_. Ahora tendría que poner especial atención ese día ya que lo más probable es que quieran adelantarse ese día de mí.

No puedo creer que una idea tan estúpida me dé la oportunidad de probar sus labios sin que tenga ninguna reprimenda.

Permiso o no esos labios serán míos y de nadie más…

Quien lo imaginaria, el gran Shaoran Li poniendo de pretexto esto para poder besar a una chica. Pero no es una chica cualquiera, es MI chica. Este sentimiento de posesividad hacia ella nació desde que la conocí hace 6 años, el primer día de escuela en el salí de mi departamento a la calle para ir a la preparatoria, acababa de llegar a la ciudad y nadie se había dado el lujo de mostrarme una sonrisa tan sincera como esa, era mi pequeña vecina que se acababa de levantar para ir por la escuela, por el uniforme rápidamente supe que era de la secundaria, si, es mas chica que yo, 3 años para ser exactos, pero desde ese día sus ojos me prendaron, su inocencia y sinceridad. Por ello es que no ha tenido novio, ni lo tendrá a menos que sea yo y solamente yo, no es fea como lo cree, es solo que yo he golpeado y amenazado a todos los que han intentado acercarse a ella con esas intenciones, destruido cartas, flores o chocolates que le quieren hacer llegar y he hecho todo lo posible por que se enamore de mi, el resultado a un no lose pero estoy seguro que hare lo posible por triunfar… Es el más bello ángel que haya visto, me hace sentir flotar con una sonrisa o ser el más cruel cuando le sonríe a otro.

Sueno como un loco obsesionado neurótico que colecciona cualquier cosa que provenga de ella, al hacer todo lo posible porque desde que era una niña fuera mía. Pero no, ¡solo la amo!, amo como se sonroja y ríe, cuando llora para ser su pañuelo, cuando competimos y empatamos, sus reclamos por no hacer mi mejor desempeño pero ¡qué más da! Me gusta que esté a mi lado en todo, que la letra inicial de su apellido o su casa este a lado de la mía. Por ella cambie, ya no intente conseguir novia, ni la he tenido porque la espero a ella.

Y tonto es recordar, que cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos se los haya querido decir, me alegra que no lo hiciera y ser su amigo, la he visto crecer y sonreírme, en su casa me tienen tanta confianza que hasta cuando su padre se va por semanas se queda conmigo y soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Por ello quiero quesea solo mía… porque LA AMO.

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

_**¡DÍA DEL BESO ROBADO!**_

_*****__**15 DE NOVIEMBRE**__*****_

_**¡Cuidado chicas/os ese día todo puede pasar!**_

_**¡El chico de tus sueños te besara, o la chica que te trae loco aparecerá detrás de ti y te quitara UN BESO o MUCHO MAS!**_

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola! Siento no cumplir con mis deberes (los otros fics) pero no me pude resistir. Esta es una loca idea que traigo en la cabeza desde hace mucho (n.n).

Hace 2 años en mi preparatoria se les ocurrió esta idea y la llevaron a cabo pero no hubo mucho auge (u.u) aunque a mí me pareció fantástica para un fic de S&S Espero y les haya llamado la atención como a mí este singular festejo XD lo único que le cambie fue la fecha ya que no me acuerdo cuando fue () y quería hacerme un regalo ya que pronto cumpliré años. =D

Sé que no soy buena con lo POV´s pero es mejor practicar ¿no? XD espero que les guste.

Por último, ¡Ya la termine de escribir! Solo son 3 capis y son algo cortos (un poco más que el prólogo u.u) pero pronto la tendrán completa XD y los capis los subiré en fechas correspondientes. Hoy =P , el 2 de nov y el 15 que es mi cumple ;D Sin más…

¡Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos (~.n)


	2. Capitulo  1: Halloween

|*|-|*|-|*|-**Beso Robado**.-|*|-|*|-|*|__

_**Summary**_: Que extraño día ha sido pero el correcto para tan singular celebración, será muy beneficioso para algunos y problemáticos para otros pero un día sin igual y que ninguno de los 2 olvidara.

_**Disclaimer: **_Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP

_Capitulo # 1:_ "Halloween"

**POV. **_**Sakura**_

La luna llena era de repente oscurecida por las nubes que se cruzaban en su camino, no había estrellas pero si perros que aullaban como lobos. No sabia que se me había metido en la cabeza para salir esa noche con mi amiga… así, por supuesto, como olvidar esa extraña nota en mi mochila, mi entusiasta amiga lo había malinterpretado todo y creyó que era una nota de amor, cuando lo más seguro es que en el patio trasero solo apareciera un fantasma que había poseído a alguien para escribir esa nota y poder llevarme a un lugar oscuro donde podía chuparme el alma a gusto. Lo más triste es que por un momento me había ilusionado con la nota, aunque no mucho ya que lo más probable es que el chico del que estoy enamorada no hubiera ido a una fiesta para _niños,_ ya que era mayor y mucho menos hubiera asistido a esta _niñería_ ¿no? ya que todos llevábamos disfraces para esta fiesta _tan _particular y espantosa, ideada sin más ni menos que mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, ella se había disfrazado de la llorona y a mí me puso un traje de brujita que no estaba nada feo pero si muy corto, en fin. Pero eso no tenía que importarme, si él se había conseguido alguna novia súper sexi con quien se la pasara besuqueándola todo el día o la chica de sus sueños que me cuento el otro día, yo tenía que seguir adelante... aunque me doliera y tenía que buscar otra persona, como dicen "Un clavo saca otro clavo"

Decaída recuerdo la extraña semana que llevaba actuando. Estaba muy, muy raro, porque si no, no lo hubiera notado. Cuando me veía sonreía ladinamente, no como antes que su sonrisa parecía de una ángel, sus abrazos son extraños, diferentes, no sé cómo explicarlo que me hacen creer que soy la chica de sus sueños y de repente se queda pensativo… quizá solo piensa la manera de decirme que ya no puede pasar tanto tiempo con migo o algo así y que como tiene a su novia tiene que pasar tiempo con ella, desplazándome como su siempre mejor amiga pequeña sin oportunidad de tener ese lugar privilegiado en su corazón. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo conocí ese hermoso día, recuerdo haberme levantado temprano para ir a la escuela, cosa rara en mi y que sin notar nada me empecé a desvestir, no recordaba que se acababan de mudar mi nuevo vecino así que no cerré la ventana, mi cuarto esta en el segundo piso y cuando me di cuenta mi vecino estaba de espaldas de mi estirándose, me sonroje y pensé en que era un chico muy lindo, cuando reacciones me sonroje aun mas y cerré las cortinas, corrí a desayunar, en cuanto termine salí a la escuela pensando en mi nuevo vecino el cual estaba frente a mí, me sonrojé y le sonreí al pasar. Tiempo después, el me dijo que por esa sonrisa que le di fue que se intereso en ser mi amigo, porque era única y especial, creo que me enamore de él desde ese día. Por el me levantaba temprano y así poder verlo antes de que se fuera, suspiros y pensamientos solo para él, todo para que ahora no pueda estar con él y lo más triste es que ahora que al menos ya no parezco tan niña, mi rostro y cuerpo maduraron, pero no así mi mente, supongo que por ser hija única estoy demasiada chiqueada. Suspiro y veo que he llegado frente al cerezo, mejor no pensar cosas tristes y rogar porque si sea un chico y no un fantas-ma. La nota decía:

"_Eres alguien muy especial para mí y me gustaría hablar contigo. Te espero en el cerezo del patio de atrás de la fiesta a las 10 en punto_".

Claro que quizá yo le gustara a ese chico pero ¿Qué no sabía que este día precisamente ¡Me Aterra! Si le gusto, que quizá no sea el caso ya que podría ser un fantasma no me lo pediría aquí ¿cierto? Siento que el tiempo es muy lento y no transcurre, como en las clases de matemáticas ¡Les ponen tiempo de más estoy segura!

Me voy a volver loca no llega nadie y ya son las 10 con 10, parezco paranoica pero aparte de que llegue un poco tarde, los arbustos se han ido moviendo poco a poco como si se acercara algo, cuando volteo se detienen y _no hay viento_.

¡Lo sabia! No debía venir. -U_un fan_fantas_ma…-digo con temor mirando hacia los arbustos que ahora sus movimientos están más cerca, tranquilízate, tranquilízate ¡tranquilízate!, es un gato, ¡es un gato!, mi amiga está mirando y grabando de seguro me ayudara, aunque quizá sea tarde para mí pero al menos podrá probar la existencia de fantasmas y así todos tendrán más cuidado al salir aunque tenga que morir por ello, nunca me había pensado que agradecería el habito de Tomoyo de grabarme… pero que pienso ¡no quiero morir! Pero mis piernas no responden y_y

-Tu cerebro huele _delicioso- _dicen con una voz escamosa y la sombra sale enorme del pequeño arbusto.

–¡aaaaaaahhhhh!- grito y salgo corriendo histérica, un horrible monstruo apareció, no un lindo gatito si no un monstruo feo, cabellos largos y garras, su cara deformada, mi corazón late muy rápido pero al menos ya estoy dentro, volteo a ver a Tomoyo para decirle que tenemos que poner barricadas ya que el monstruo es un come cerebros. Pero ella no me presta atención, y mi garganta la siento muy seca, miro a Tomoyo con más atención, veo que tenía su seño fruncido viendo hacia la cámara, mientras yo me estoy muriendo y espero su apoyo. Me acerco a la cámara y miro… ¡Ese estúpido! –Arg, odio cuando hacen eso.- digo muuuy molesta, como se atreve ese sujeto, se está riendo en el patio de cómo salí corriendo, voy con dirección a la puerta mientras detrás de mi podía escuchar las risas de todos, que no había escuchado cuando entre, hasta ahora en mi espalda, como saben que me asusto este día en especial se creen que soy su bufón para reírse a mi costa, pero va a ver ese sujeto lo que es meterse con migo, el muy maldito. Salgo y volteo ¡ya no está!

-Tranquila Saku, discúlpame creí que…- dice una Tomoyo con la vista en el suelo.

-No pasa nada Tomoyo por un momento también lo creí.- le digo sonriendo nuevamente, ya no se podía hacer nada pero al menos podría divertirme un poco –Ven vamos a bailar.- le digo y la jalo para que no se culpara mas. Solo espero que Shao venga a buscarme temprano para poder irme.

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

**POV. **_**Shaoran**_

-jajaja, jajaja- no me puedo reprimir –jajaja, jajaja- me tengo que ir o seré descubierto. Me quito la máscara con la que había espantado a Sakura y con una sonrisa subo al árbol de cerezos que la habían citado. Soy un sinvergüenza por haberle hecho esto sabiendo la reacción que tendría ella, pero lo tenía que hacer, no voy a permitir que ningún otro ocupe mi lugar.

Se abre nuevamente la puerta y la veo, su rostro se ve muy lindo cuando se enoja.

Suspiro y decido esperar un rato para que no me vean al bajar, además de que pronto será la hora de que venga a recogerla. Desde aquí puedo ver por la ventana como después de cerrar la puerta al no ver a nadie contra quien vengarse por haberla espantado jala a Tomoyo a bailar, que lleva una cara de culpabilidad, pero se lo merece, lleva una semana intentando conseguirle novio a _mi_ Sakura, cuando ella más que nadie sabe que la quiero para mí y que he hecho hasta lo imposible por que sea mía.

Llevan un rato bailando y se divierten, me gusta verla sonreír y últimamente hacerla sonrojar por mí. Esta semana había empezado mi plan para que se enamore de mí y no le caiga como patada al hígado cuando le robe su primer beso la fecha acordada, primero no sabía cómo empezar así que le sonreía como antes lo hacía cuando quería conseguir novia, pero no funciono ya que solo la confundí, después de pensarlo decidí que podría abrazarla más como un novio que un amigo y eso funciono mejor porque logre hacer brillar sus ojos y sonrojarla, pero su el señor Fujitaka me vio y tuve que tener una larga, muy larga charla con él, fue comprensivo y se rio cuando le dije mis planes para el día 15, solo me dio su aprobación con la condición de que respetara y quisiera mucho a su hija, le sonreí y supo que no tenia de que preocuparse. Con el tengo mucha confianza ya que cuando llegue a vivir en la casa de al lado hice amistad con él antes de que con su hija, a la que me gustaba ver sonreír y él me hacia bromas de que si seguía así terminaría enamorado de ella, sonrió con solo el recordar como negué esa vez y poco después me di cuenta de lo que sentía y me empecé acercar a ella.

Un movimiento detrás de los arbustos llama mi atención y sonrió nuevamente pero ahora con malicia, ahí se encontraba el estúpido que quiso declarársele, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo…

**Flash Back **

Son las 9 y media de la noche y yo sin nada que hacer, suspiro mirando la oscura sala de mi casa. Hoy es día de muertos y se supone que debería de estar con mi pequeña, viendo una película, con palomitas, refresco y saldríamos a darles dulces a los niños que vinieran a pedir, pero no, Tomoyo la había convencido y se la había llevado a la fiesta de día de muertos con un motivo que yo desconocía, pero conociéndola por la sonrisa que me dio cuando la saco de mi casa esto no sería bueno para mí, así que estoy aquí sentado en el sillón sin hacer nada, solo esperando hasta que den las 11 para ir por ella; pero siento angustia y una irritable molestia por lo que podrían estar haciendo en esa fiesta y para acabarla van a ir los de su salón…que quieren con ella.

¡Como pude ser tan estúpido!

Me paro de un brinco, esa Tomoyo quería que ella _encontrara _su _príncipe azul_. Como no me di cuenta. Tomo las llaves de mi auto me dirijo hacia la dichosa fiesta, espero que no sea tarde, estoy seguro de que algún estúpido se le querrá declarar, por eso Saku acepto ya que ella es todo una enamoradiza. Bueno no, pero sí que quiere saber que es tener novio. Una vez hasta quiso declarársele ella a un chico del parque solo porque estaba solo y ella no tenía a nadie, ese día me moleste mucho con ella ¡me quería cambiar! Y además aquel tipo era horrible. Le dije que le dejaría de hablar si ella iba en busca de los chicos sin importar cual, se que la manipule pero no me importa porque me juro que ella no buscaría a ningún chico. Aunque eso me excluía y me molesto, pero mejor lo deje pasar ya que yo soy el único que tiene la oportunidad de pedirle que sea mi novia.

Me detengo un momento en la puerta, no puedo llegar a romperle la cara a ese idiota si esta con Sakura ya que no _habría_ motivo alguno, pensaría ella, ya que para mí es motivo suficiente el haber puesto los ojos en ella. Además de que no sé quién es el estúpido que lo hará. Pero si llego antes puedo detenerlo y darle su merecido y el único que podría darme la respuesta seria el estúpido de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Eriol era el novio de Tomoyo, solo por eso lo soportaba aunque ahora esa Tomoyo se estaba pasando de la raya, pero odiaba a Eriol al querer primero _enamorar_ a mi Sakura para causar celos en Tomoyo, ese estúpido solo la había querido usar, y pensar que por un momento estuve a punto de dejarle el camino libre para llegar a ella, ya que parecía que las costumbres de su país le parecían muy románticas a mi pequeña y que ella si se había enamorado, tonto de mi si se la dejaba, lo único que lo salvo de romperle la cara fue que Sakura se había dado cuenta y había hablado con el chico quedando acordado hacerle pasar celos a Tomoyo con tal de que ambos estuvieran juntos. En fin, era el único al que Tomoyo le confiaría algo respecto a Sakura.

-_Alo.-_ contesto Eriol.

-Soy Shaoran.- contesté mientras podía escuchar una leve risa del otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya ni lo digas, se lo que quieres, y aunque Tomoyo me mate te dejare robarme un beso querido _Shao-._ Ese idiota, todavía podía escuchar su risa.

-Déjate de estupideces y dame el nombre.- le conteste mientras con una mano me masajeaba los sienes, sabía que tenía que tomar una pastilla tranquilizadora antes de hablarle.

-Bien, bien, pero quiero algo a cambio…- me tense de solo pensar en lo que podía pedir ya que con este cabeza hueca nunca se sabía.

-¿Qué?- se rio nuevamente.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que usar ese tono con migo, porque no ocupas con el que le hablas a _tu_ pequeña Sakura, o perdón, _tu ex pequeña Sakura,_ tierno y lindo.- solté un bufido y rio mas.

-No tengo todo el día Hiraguizawa.- le conteste ya molesto, no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, un minuto más o uno menos sería suficiente para que ese tonto consiguiera a Sakura.

-Ok, ok. Pero quiero estar ahí, ven por mí.-

-Sí, sí, pero habla ya.-

-Bueno, esto te lo venía diciendo desde hace mucho, es ese Xulio Won de su clase…- ese nombre me hizo apretar los puños, ese sin vergüenza iba con ella en el mismo salón desde secundaria y nunca le había hecho caso hasta que llegue yo y vio que la quería para mi, cree que está en una competencia "estúpido" -…se le va a declarar en la fiesta, detrás de la casa, me parece que la cito en el cerezo y es a las… a las 10, si a las 10.- rápidamente gire mi rostro al reloj ¡veinte para las 10!

-¡Por ahí hubieras empezado!- le grite furioso y colgué. Salí corriendo a mi auto, lo peor es que tendría que pasar por el estúpido de Eriol, si no luego no me querría ayudar el sin vergüenza. Maneje lo más rápido que pude teniendo cuidado de no chocar y ver si había algún transito, lo único que agradecía aparte de la información era que la casa de él estaba de camino. Con un chirrido pare el auto y ahí afuera esta Eriol con su sonrisa de suficiencia y una bolsa, no pregunte por ella solo abrí la puerta y pise el acelerador nuevamente. Llegamos faltando 10 minutos para las 10. Durante el camino pensé en entrar y llevármela pero no podía sin motivo alguno, la otra era que la dejaran plantado ese idiota porque le rompería la cara de eso estaba seguro.

-Ten- sacándome me mis pensamientos asesinos Eriol me tendió la bolsa, y mirando mi rostro de no entender, sonriente hablo –Ponte eso, así creara que él fue y si Won quiere explicarse ella le dará una paliza y no le creerá, quedando tu como una inocente palomita.- me dijo mientras yo revisaba la bolsa, era una máscara de un monstruo, no causaba mucho miedo pero de seguro a ella sí, unas manos como el de la película de manos de tijeras y una cuerda. –Lo tenemos que atrapar antes de que llegue aquí o podría que Sakura nos vea amarrarlo y eso no sería nada bueno para tus propósitos.- le sonreí y asentí, ese estúpido no sabe con quién se metió.

Eriol camino en dirección a las fiesta y unos minutos después regreso con un sonriente Xulio, quien al verme se le borro la sonrisa y volteo a ver a su acompañante quien de repente se había quedado serio para no implicarse, me encogí de hombros, de todos modos yo podía solo con esa basura. –Disculpen, me retiro voy a buscar a mi novia.- dijo Eriol yéndose a la puerta, donde se sentó a observar pero para esto mi contrincante no lo veía ya que estaba de espaldas.

-Li, ¿qué quieres?- me pregunta el muy sínico, como si no supiera ya lo que pretende. Lanzo un bufido y contesto.

-Ya lo sabes estúpido, quieres que Sakura sea tu novia cuando sabes que es mía desde que la conocí.-

-Jha!, como si eso fuera cierto…- dice petulantemente -solo la apartas de los demás porque no mas no le llegas y nos privas a todos de su cue…- sin esperar a que terminara le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula, quien se creía ese estúpido para decir esas idioteces. Cayó al suelo, sonreí satisfecho al ver el pequeño hilo de sangre deslizarse de su boca y su mirada de odio, deje que se levantara y en lo que intento golpearme el rostro yo le di un golpe fuertemente en el estomago, cayó de rodillas y apenas estaba empezando a divertirme cuando veo que cae desmayado. Miro molesto a Eriol ya que le había dado con un palo en la cabeza.

-Hablaste mucho, ya son las 10.- suspiro y tomo la cuerda para a marrarlo. Unos instantes después veo que la puerta se abre y me aviento a los arbustos jalando a Eriol y a Won con migo. Hora de la acción…

**Fin Flash Back **

Suspiro nuevamente, aunque quisiera entrar por ella y llevármela no quiero que las palabras de ese idiota sean ciertas, yo no la monopolizaría por mucho que me gustara, se que también le gusta salir con sus AMIGOS, no con ningún tipo de novio, amigo con derecho, ni un "Free"

Miro por la ventana para ver que hace pero solo está sentada platicando, su sonrisa es hermosa y ese traje de bruja que le hizo Tomoyo le queda perfecto, se ve hermosa y… miro con más atención ¡un estúpido le esta echando algo a su bebida! Ni Tomoyo o Eriol están cerca para ver, salto del árbol y entro corriendo a la dichosa fiesta, camino en su dirección y al verme esos estúpidos se ponen nerviosos y huyen. Yo molesto como estoy no me doy cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde, ella ya se había tomado esa cosa. Dejando el vaso en el piso me mira con ojos vidriosos y su rostro sonrojado, de seguro le dieron de más y algo muy fuerte para haber hecho reacción tan rápido.

-¡Hola Shao!- grita efusivamente, suspiro resignado y le tomo de la mano.

-Pequeña porque no mejor nos vamos, se que un poco temprano pero estaba preocupado.- me sonrió radiantemente y me abrazo por el cuello parándose de puntitas al ser más baja que yo para darme un beso en la mejilla, sonrió y paso un brazo por su espalda y otro por sus piernas para cargarla. Cuando salimos y el bullicio de la fiesta que se apaga poco a poco me dice las palabras más hermosas que me pudo decir.

-Sabes, cuando nos casemos quiero que me cargues así.- si el estar borracha o drogada le hace decir cosas así me encargare de que no lo esté frente a otro que no sea yo. Llego al auto y la dejo recargada sobre este, pero se está quedando dormida muy pronto. La cargo nuevamente para meterla y decido manejar despacio para no despertarla y pasar más tiempo con ella, pero es inevitable llegar. Bajo del auto y voy a tocar a su casa para que abran. Veo prenderse la luz y decido ir por Sakura, para cuando abre la puerta el señor Kinomoto yo ya tenía a Sakura frente a su puerta, me sonríe amablemente y me pide que la deje en su cuarto.

La habitación de mi pequeña no ha cambiado mucho, solo el color de las paredes de un rosa pastel a un blanco y unos cuantos juguetes por maquillaje pero aun hay peluches y posters de anime. Con cuidado retiro la sabana y la recuesto, le quito sus zapatos y la arropo, no puedo evitarlo, ella me causa ternura y amor, así como celos y odio ¡esos estúpidos que la drogaron me las pagarían!

Tomo un mechón de su cabello y dejo un pequeño beso en él para después depositarlo en su lugar. Acaricio su rostro tiernamente y creo que es mejor que me valla pero no lo puedo evitar al ver su respiración y sus labios entreabiertos que me atraen hacia ellos, poco a poco y sin poder ni querer evitarlo junto mis labios y los suyos, son tan suaves y dulces. Suspiro y me alejo de ella, aun no era tiempo. Sonrió ante tamaña ironía, faltaban días para fecha.

Me voy media vuelta para salir pero me quedo de piedra al ver al señor Fujitaka mirándome con una sonrisa, y sin saber porque, me sonrojo.

**POV. **_**Sakura**_

Bostezo al despertar, hoy era lunes y me sentía muy cansada y con un gran dolor de cabeza. Lo único bueno es que nos habían dado el día de hoy para descansar, además de que no me quiero levantar, estaba teniendo el sueño más hermoso que he tenido. Mi Shaoran, soñé con él, que me cargaba en nuestra boda y me besaba. Suspiro y recuerdo el plan de Tomoyo para que Shaoran se fijara en mí, tenía que darle celos, como cuando ella y Eriol, el único problema es que a ellos se les notaba que se querían y a mí el solo me ve como su pequeña vecina, o hasta como su hermana postiza que sustituye a las verdaderas que tiene en China con su madre.

Pero no me importa, solo tengo 2 opciones, quedarme esperando a que llegue mi _príncipe azul _como lo llama Tomoyo o buscarlo yo, y mi decisión es que lo buscaría… pero ya tenía mi objetivo fijado.

-Shaoran Li, ¡te enamoraras de mí!-

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola de nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda XD aquí el segundo capi, espero y les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a _**rebeca26**_ y _**sakuxsyao**_ por sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado a ambas y se los dedico especialmente (n.n)

Yo apoyo a saku ¡si se puede! XD hay que ser una chica valiente y decidida para tomar ese tipo de decisiones *-* es mi héroe jajaja y Shao mi chico perfecto ¡Enamorado de verdad!

Hasta el 15! ;D


	3. Capitulo  2: Beso Robado

|*|-|*|-|*|-**Beso Robado**.-|*|-|*|-|*|__

_**Summary**_: Que extraño día ha sido pero el correcto para tan singular celebración, será muy beneficioso para algunos y problemáticos para otros pero un día sin igual y que ninguno de los 2 olvidara.

_**Disclaimer: **_Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP

_Capitulo # 2:_ "Beso Robado"

**POV. Shaoran**

Suspiro muerto de aburrimiento, no entiendo porque a las chicas les gusta tanto ir de compras, llevo de tienda en tienda desde las 9 de la mañana ¡Y son las 9 de la noche! Tomoyo de nuevo se quiso llevar a Sakura, estábamos los 2 muy cómodos desayunando unas tostadas con mermelada cuando llego, pero como desconfié de ella por lo de la anoche de la fiesta de Halloween decidí ir con ellas, grave error. ¡Me tienen de carga bolsas! Y el estúpido de Eriol se libro diciendo que iba a ayudar a su papa a quien sabe que del auto y él ni siquiera sabe de mecánica.

-¿Estas molesto Shao?- me pregunta mi niña con cara de culpabilidad –Lo siento, no sabía que Tomoyo nos iba a traer de compras.-

-No, no te preocupes después de todo ha tenido algo bueno esta salida…- le digo mientras ella me mira con curiosidad –Ya que he podido ver en diferentes atuendos antes que nadie, hasta de Tomoyo.- rio al recordar como mi Saku le dijo que aunque ella escogiera la ropa, primero tenía que dar mi aprobación yo y después Tomoyo porque le da miedo el tipo de ropa que escoge ella, por lo corto o escotado, que a mí no me importaría si solo yo pudiera ver y ningún otro. Lo único que no pude ver fue lo que usara el día en que probare sus labios… estando ella consiente. Me sonríe dulcemente y voltea a ver a otra dirección cuando sus ojos se iluminan y se va corriendo, yo la sigo con la mirada y a paso más lento ya que ella tiene mucha energía y yo ya ando cansado.

Anoche no pude soportar la tentación de probar sus labios aunque sea tenuemente y estoy seguro de que la mejor cura para la tentación es caer en ella, no pude resistirme, son tan suaves que quise robarle otro pero escuche unos ruidos detrás de mí y pppfff estaba el señor Kinomoto detrás de mí.

**Flash Back **

Daba media vuelta para salir pero me quedo de piedra al ver al señor Kinomoto mirándome un una sonrisa, y sin saber porque, me sonrojo. Con una seña me pide que lo siga, y como buen nuero que quiero ser lo hago resignado ya que aunque me lleve bien con él, cuida de su hija como un feroz león, ya que es la única familia que tiene y lo único que le recuerda a su bella y difunta esposa…

-No te puedo decir algo que no me hayas escuchado más de lo que ya te sabes.- dice mirándome seriamente, ambos estábamos en la cocina, sentados frente a frente y aunque estuviera despeinado y en bata yo sabía que hablaba muy en serio. –Se que buscas a mi hija en términos honorables pero…- se queda unos momentos en silencio.

-Lo siento pero…-siento la cara caliente, hasta las orejas. –No lo pude evitar, yo…- levanto las vista que había agachado por respeto para ver una triste sonrisa que me sorprende ¿Por qué tendría que estar triste?

-Lo sé, llevas muchos años protegiendo a Sakura y esperando a que crezca para estar con ella cuando pudiste haberla buscado a escondidas de mí. Y eso lo aprecio, en realidad solo quiero que la respetes y la quieras, como ya lo sabes y no me canso de repetírtelo.- me dice levantándose de la mesa, esta es la charla más corta que he tenido con él desde que lo conozco.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta donde él me espera, salgo con un –Buenas Noches.- que es respondido con un susurro.

-Estoy seguro de que serán muy felices…- me detengo sin volverme para terminar de escuchar –Solo no me olviden.- dice como si Sakura estuviera enamorada de mi, volteo y le sonrió con tristeza y esperanza, ya que ella _aun_ no está enamorada de mi, pero lo estará y estoy seguro de que nunca podría olvidar a tan buena persona cono lo es el señor Kinomoto.

**Fin Flash Back **

Suspiro y mi mirada cae sobre mi niña, se ve más chica de lo que es viendo por la vitrina cerrada de la tienda de peluches, por eso siempre pienso en ella así, como Mi niña. Escucho un carraspean detrás de mí, era Tomoyo que me mira con unos ojos furiosos por mi comentario de antes, aparte de que ya estaba molesta con migo esto lo aumento, pero me las debía, como que quiere ponerle de novio a un chico que no soy yo a MI Sakura, esa me las va a pagar muy cara "-_Ya me canse de decirte que le llegues pero nomas no, así que si tu nada de nada otro lo hará y estoy segura de que tengo una lista muy larga. No es justo que por ti mi amiga no conozca lo que es el amor o un corazón roto.-_" eso había dicho anoche después de la fiesta con demasiado dramatismo cuando había ido a preguntarle el motivo de sus actos, estaba loca si creía que yo dejaría que pudiera experimentar el amor con otro, o peor, que algún idiota la hiciera sufrir cuando yo le puede ahorrar todo eso, estoy consciente que quizá peleemos porque hasta ahora que solo somos amigos lo hacemos, pero yo hare todo lo posible por buscar un equilibrio, como he hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Si?- le pregunto lo más inocente que puedo ya que por lo mismo ella parece más mi enemiga que la amiga que me apoyaba y ayudaba, vaya ¡ella era como mi psicóloga! y nomas con las que anda ahora. Supongo que es porque esta harta de la espera, como ya me dijo.

Lanza un suspiro y dice –Nada, ya vámonos a casa.- y con esto termina mi día de carga bolsas.

**POV. Sakura**

Hoy me sentía muy feliz, llevaba todo el día al lado de Shaoran, en la mañana me había espantado un poco al gritar que él se enamoraría de mi, ya que unos segundos después escuche como tocaban la puerta y creyendo que era mi padre lo deje pasar pero ¡era el! Y yo acababa de gritar eso, me sonroje y el rio un poco y me revolvió el pelo como si nada, por lo que no creo que haya escuchado, pero me encantaría saber qué es lo que pensó y que no me tratara tanto como a una niña.

"_Vente, vamos a desayunar._" dijo saliendo de mi habitación. Brinque de la cama con dirección al baño, no podía dejar que me viera así, al menos debo estar un poco presentable… aunque me conozca de esta forma desde hace mucho. Al llegar a la cocina el estaba sirviendo 2 vasos con jugo de naranja, supuse por el color del liquido, frente a un plato con tostadas de mermelada, comimos y platicamos un poco de la fiesta de anoche ya que no recordaba mucho después de que él me hubiera ido a buscar ya que me había quedado dormida.

Un rato después llego Tomoyo y suspire porque quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero también ella. "_Iré con ustedes_" había dicho muy decidido sin ni siquiera saber que íbamos hacer y estoy segura de que por la cara que traía no se la estaba pasando muy bien, pero al menos me tranquiliza el que viera un lado bueno jajaja. Lo siento por Tomoyo pero no quiero llevar nada extremadamente corto pero tampoco feo o de abuelita, por eso le había pedido la opinión de él, ya que para mí es muy importante lo que piense.

En este momento acabábamos de ir a dejar a Tomoyo a su casa y nos dirigíamos a las nuestras, ninguno decía nada pero tampoco nos sentíamos incómodos, o al menos por mi parte. Pero lo que me tenía tan pensativa es que el tiempo se me acaba, con Tomoyo había arreglado que solo tenía hasta el día del "Beso Robado" para buscar la forma en que Shaoran se me declarara o que yo perdiera la pena y decirle mis sentimientos, si no tendría que escucharla: "_Se que él es especial, tu primer amor, pero también debes ver tu futuro, no te la puedes pasar esperando algo que quizá nunca llegue._"…tendría que ver la realidad y verlo solo como mi amor platónico para dar paso a un amor de verdad. Suspiro mirando por la ventana, solo 2 semanas.

||-||-||-||-||-Dos Semanas Después-||-||-||-||-||

Hoy es el ultimo día, me siento nerviosa, estas 2 semanas que pasaron no me atreví a declarármele y tampoco pude pasar tanto tiempo con él para co_coque_coquetearle, ideas de Tomoyo, a mi me da mucha pena y la única vez que lo intente me sonroje mucho que en lugar de que me viera con ojos de amor o deseo vi pura preocupación. Suspiro, solo lo vi en las cenas, donde mi padre lo invita todas las noches ya que él vive solo y muy debes en cuando viene una de sus hermanas o sus padres, así que frente a mi padre no haría esas tonterías o a declarármele. En la escuela siempre llegaba alguna tonta de _su club de fans,_ unas locas que lo siguen porque es guapo y capitán del equipo de futbol. Hace un mes descubrí que puedo ser una chica muy celosa y posesiva con él, estuve a punto de gritarle quien sabe que babosadas a esa pobre chica solo por lograr hacer algo que yo he intentado: declarársele, por suerte él le dijo lo mas educado posible, aunque destruyo mis esperanzas, que estaba enamorado de otra chica y que no la quería de novia… recuerdo haberme ido corriendo a mi salón, desgraciadamente tuvimos hora libre y Tomoyo me noto extraña, así que ambas fuimos a la terraza y no soporte mas, llore toda la hora hasta calmarme y fue que me dijo lo del amor platónico y ponerle un fin o un comienzo a esto, esa día al salir de la escuela no me fui con él y solo lo vi de lejos irse después de despedirse de mí.

Me levanto de la cama con esperanza, aunque sea el ultimo día, no lo voy a desperdiciar, ya que es un día especial en el que tengo permitido probar sus labios a gusto… y sin tener que declarármele. Hago mi rutina diaria para ir a la escuela, bañarme, cambiarme y bajar a desayunar, para estar justo a tiempo frente al portón para cuando Shaoran apenas valla a entrar, yo salga.

**POV. Shaoran**

Hoy es el gran día, tengo un poco de miedo de que los de su salón quieran probar suerte y le roben un beso, que aunque ella no lo sepa, no será el primero, veo a mi reflejo sonreír con arrogancia, no me culpo por querer ser el primero, frunzo el seño, pero también el único. Ayer lo pensé y creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos a la escuela en mi auto para poder irnos rápido de la escuela al terminar las clases, aun tenemos muchos días para caminar.

Salgo de mi casa para ir a buscarla, ella está ahí una hermosa sonrisa cargando su mochila al frente con ambas manos, se ve tan tierna, suspiro y tomo su mochila con una mano como cada mañana y con la otra me tomo el atrevimiento de tomar una de sus manos y dirigirnos al auto, se ha sonrojado y eso me pone feliz ya que fue por mi y aunque el trayecto fue muy corto me alegra haberme atrevido. Conduzco con tiempo por lo que platico con ella de todas las cosas por las que por desgracia no pude por estarla evitando, no es que no quisiera estar con ella, el hecho es que ya no soporto más tiempo sin besarla, no después de ya haber probado la gloria y saber que es deliciosa…

Estaciono el auto y vemos muy extraña la escuela, no hay ni un alma caminando y aun no han dado el toque de entrada, pero si hay automóviles estacionados. La vuelvo a tomar de la mano y nos dirigimos a su salón en silencio y expectativa. En los pasillos hay unas cuantas parejas aprovechando el día del beso robado además de los que andan de ladrones. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa sobre esta fecha pero siempre me he detenido a preguntarle sobre lo que piensa del amor, si está enamorada, -que de todos modos no dejaría que fuera de otro más que de mi- o qué clase de chico le gusta, la miro y sus ojos miran todo con curiosidad, siente mi mirada y me voltea a ver, regalándome una linda sonrisa, se la devuelvo sin chistar y feliz seguimos caminando en silencio.

Subimos las escaleras ya que su salón esta en el segundo piso, en el pasillo al frente de nosotros se encontraban unos cuantos chicos y chicas con su mirada fija en nosotros y después en nuestras manos unidas, su rostro cambio a uno de frustración, es gracioso ya que lo más seguro es que hayan pensado en que somos pareja, era muy gracioso todo pero teníamos que entrar a clases así que solté su mano tristemente y me permite despedirme con un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Eso enfureció mas a esos estúpidos que la querían y yo me fui dándoles la sonrisa más arrogante que pude crear en mi rostro.

Salí y camine a mi edificio, mi salón también estaba en el segundo piso, al llegar me senté en mi lugar al lado de la ventana y mire el triste árbol de cerezos sin flor, en primavera se ve my hermoso y me recuerda a mi Sakura, por eso escogí este lugar en especial desde que llegue. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como se acerca una de esas chicas que me sigue y me pongo alerta, este no es un día en el que pueda permitirme relajar tranquilamente, solo espero que Sakura no tenga estos problemas, voy a irla a buscar en el receso y a la hora de salida, antes de que terminen siquiera las clases.

-Buenos días.- me dice mientras pone su barbilla en la mesa, alzo una ceja, regularmente esta chica es mas lanzada y se cuelga de mi como un chicle, detrás de mi siento que alguien me tapa los ojos, me levanto de un salto y me giro, en el salón no había ni un chico solo las chicas y unos otras de otros salones sonriéndome, me pongo nervioso, no puede ser ¡Estoy atrapado! El profesor no llega y tengo que salir de aquí o estas locas querrán besuquearme cuando a la única que dejaría debe estar en los mismos problemas. Suspiro, por suerte tengo la suficiente agilidad como para bajar por la ventana. Lo pienso y me doy la vuelta mientras salto cayendo en una rama de mi árbol, me volteo a verlas, tenían rostros espantados hasta que me vieron sonreírles que fruncieron el seño y salieron corriendo del salón dejando tirado al pobre maestro de cálculo que acababa de entrar. Me bajo del árbol y corro al edificio de mi niña, estaba preocupado, no me gustaría que alguno de esos idiotas la forzara a besarlos o a saltar de la ventana como a mí o peor ¡Que no se negara! Qué tal si uno de ellos le gusta ¿Qué haría yo? Llorar, irme con mi familia o simplemente seguir viviendo patéticamente en mi casa y ver a los nuevos tortolos…

¡No! no lo soportaría, la amo y solo la quiero para mí. Esto que siento es como el infierno, tormentoso y profundo. Corro con todas mis fuerzas para detener cualquier cosa que vaya a pasar, quiero llegar a tiempo y llevármela, sabía que hoy no debía venir, y ella tampoco. Doblo la ultima esquina par llegar a mi meta cuando…

-¡Hey!- grito al ver muy cerca correr a una chica en mi dirección y con la cabeza gacha, ambos chocamos, caigo sentado y ella sobre mí. La miro molesto ¡Esto me quitaría tiempo!

-Lo_lo siento.- me responde una hermosa voz mientras intenta levantarse, es mi Sakura. Pero sus hermosas esmeraldas están llenas de lágrimas y su rostro pálido. Una neblina roja se apodera de mí y la preocupación me asalta al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la abrazo a mí y a lo lejos veo a los estúpidos de sus compañeros correr en nuestra dirección ¡Esos estúpidos le hicieron algo! Dolor y rabia, el deseo y la desesperación de calmarla y romper unos cuantos rostros me abundan.

||-||-||-||-||-10 Minutos Antes.-||-||-||-||-||

**POV. Sakura**

Shaoran me dejo frente a mi salón y se fue dejándome sonrojada por su beso que aunque no fue en los labios fue muy cerca… aunque me hubiese gustado mover mi rostro, me conformo con tener la esperanza ahora de que quizá no me diga nada cuando le robe un beso hoy, o que ¡Quizá le gusto!, me doy la vuelta muy feliz y sonriente, con nuevas esperanzas, como ya no me veo como una niña quizá en algún momento dejo de verme así o ¡El plan de Tomoyo está teniendo éxito! Entro en búsqueda de mi amiga para contarle mis teorías y lo feliz que me siento, hoy Shaoran se ha comportado de ensueño, me ha tomado de la mano para caminar, me ha sonreído y ¡me dio un beso! Claro, no en los labios pero cerca, muy cerca, me siento en las nubes. Suspiro soñadoramente y me doy cuenta de que mi amiga no está, ni ninguna de mis compañeras, seguro están con sus novios para que no les roben besos, rio suavemente para no llamar la atención, no quiero que ningún chico ponga sus ojos en mi hoy porque no quiero besar a nadie más que a mi Shao. No he ni entrado al salón cuando veo que soy rodeada por unos chicos de este.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- les pregunto confundida y doy el paso hacia atrás que había dado para adelante, quedándome en la puerta. Ellos lucen una sonrisa torcida, parecida a la que me dio Shao un día y me deja confundida como ahora, pero ellos recorren con sus ojos mi cuerpo poniéndome nerviosa. Doy media vuelta para ir a buscar a Shao, con el me siento segura y en este momento siento la gran necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado y que me abrace, esconder mi rostro en su cuello y que me mantenga alejada de estas miradas.

-No te preocupes Sakurita, solo queremos saber quien besa mejor.- me dicen los 3 chicos que estaban en el pasillo. Los miro sin responder, no sé cómo quieren saber quien besa mejor a menos que se besen entre ellos, así que les sonrió e intento que me hagan pasar, he decidido seguir el ejemplo de mis compañeras e iniciar el día con un beso…

-¡Hey!, tranquilos.- les digo al ver que no me dejaban pasar y los de atrás me daban la vuelta y sin previo aviso, estampan unos labios contra los míos, ¡No puede ser! Mi primer beso, se me llenan los ojos de lagrimas, lo había estado guardando para Shaoran, ¡No es justo!, lo empujo con mis brazos -¡No tenían porqué hacerlo!- les grito mientras y me doy la vuelta, una ira me inunda con solo mirar los demás rostros sonrientes de los chicos. Yo también, sin previo aviso y a través de mis lagrimas sonrió sínicamente, ellos se confían y al más distraído le doy una patada en sus partes nobles ¡Ojala ya no pueda tener hijos! Lo empujo y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo en dirección al salón de Shaoran, me alegra que esa no se la esperaran, dándome tiempo de correr un poco antes de que ellos me empezaran a perseguir. Espero que no le moleste a Shao que no sea mi primer beso, pienso tristemente. Aunque lo más seguro es que no importe porque tampoco es como si fuera el primero de él… ¡Pero era importante para mí!

Corro y corro y siento que no llego, esto es desesperante y las lágrimas no me dejan ver.

-¡Hey!- grita alguien muy cerca de mí y no logro evitar parar para no chocar ¡Esos tontos me atraparan! Tengo que irme.

-Lo_lo siento.- respondo atropelladamente mientras intento levantarme y mirar al pobre atropellado… es Shaoran, no puedo evitarlo y me lanzo a sus brazos, que me reciben con cariño y preocupación, me siento tan feliz y segura que no dudo en ocultar mi rostro en su cuello.

-Fueron ellos.- dice fríamente sin soltarme, por auto reflejó me giro y veo que mis compañeros detienen su persecución poco a poco. No me pregunto, decreto que ellos eran los causantes de mis lágrimas, me levanto y él hace lo mismo. Mis compañeros se miran entre ellos y cuchichean un poco, yo solo miro a Shaoran, y él mira con el seño fruncido a esos idiotas que aunque no piensan, son mas, son 7. Giro mi rostro nuevamente y los veo a ellos sonreír con suficiencia, lanzándose a correr todos al mismo tiempo hacia nosotros, o mejor dicho contra Shaoran, quien había corrido también muy rápido, dejándome inquieta y nerviosa, no quiero que le pase nada.

Shaoran esquiva, da y recibe golpes por doquier mientras no para de correr entre ellos, parecería una película coreografiada de acción si no fuese porque la persona que está peleando le amo y esos tontos supieran los pasos, me preocupa que salga herido o que por haber golpeado de mas a esos tontos se meta en problemas. Poco a poco van cayendo chicos doblados de rodillas por falta de aire o se alejan con un puñetazo en la cara, pero Shaoran sigue en pie y eso me alegra aunque uno le logro dar y tiene el labio roto no se fue. Solo queda uno, pero Shao se ve muy enojado y no le deja de golpear, el pobre chico ya está en el suelo pero por el rostro de Shaoran está muy enojado, furioso estaría mejor. No pude contenerme y corrí a abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Tranquilo Shaoran.- le digo mientras estamos en esa posición unos momentos. Lo oigo suspirar y gira lentamente entre mis brazos para luego el rodearme con los suyos, siento nos besos en mi cabeza, en la frente y mejillas, pero yo quiero más… quiero que me bese en los labios. Me sonríe y pone una mano sobre mi mejilla y la otra en mi cintura, es el momento, lo tengo que besar, me sonrojo y paso los brazos por su cuello, el acerca su rostro poco a poco, ambos vamos cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Ya casi ya casi pienso una y otra vez, pero estos son los segundos más largos de mi vida y los mas preciosos, los latidos de mi corazón aumentan y…

-ring, ring- el maldito teléfono interrumpe, Shaoran se sonroja y decide contestar, suspiro con fastidio ¡Estuve tan cerca! Pero ese tono en su celular solo suena si es importante la llamada, no lo puedo culpar, lo miro y su rostro ahora esta serio y contesta en chino, por lo que lo más seguro es de que se trate de algo con su madre. Me miro las manos, los pies, no sé qué hacer y eso no han pasado ni 5 minutos desde que empezó la pelea, alzo la vista y veo al director venir, siento que se me el piso ¡Estamos en problemas! Miro a Shao para ver su reacción, el lo mira sin interés y sigue hablando pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos tiene una sonrisa triste y desvía rápidamente la mirada. Llega el director y termina la llamada.

-Joven Li, a mi oficina- el solo asiente y me dice que pronto nos veríamos dándome un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla, dejándome aquí y viéndolo marchar sin saber que pensar… Sonó a despedida… ¿Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas en 10 minutos? Del momento en que llegue a mi salón, mis compañeros, la huida, Shaoran…o por una llamada… ¿Me dejara?...

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola! Me alegro que sigan con migo ¿verdad? XD Lo Siento U.U

Siento actualizar hasta hoy pero me dio conjuntivitis T_T fue un cumpleaños bonito y trágico ya que por acá llovió y yo con lentes oscuros XD y cero computadora, televisión o cualquier aparato electrónico que genere una imagen U.U, pero ya me había pasado de irresponsable así que como ya no me arden mis ojos ni parecen ojos de sapo, me di una escapadita =P además de que hay sol y no me veo rara XD

…

¡No me maten por la falta del beso ese día! Bueno nada más queda un último capítulo y se me hizo que sería más interesante así, si no de que va la cosa XD además de que Shao ya le robo un pequeño besito n.n… El siguiente cap lo subiré si hay red el 24 de Diciembre como a las 10 PM si no hasta el 25 en la mañana o el 26 si no abren el ciber ninguno de esos días ¬¬… va a ser una laaargaaaa espera U.U pero será su regalo su navidad y la fecha indicada =P y prometo que intentare aumentarle un poquito, pero si lo subiré en esa fecha XD

De este capítulo espero y les haya divertido tanto como a mí al leer lo que los pobres tortolitos pasaron ese día y bueno me preguntaron por la personalidad de Shao, lo del _psicópata_ _obsesionado_ se me ocurrió porque estaba en la escuela y pusieron la canción de "Yo te amo" de Chayan, haaaay es taaan bonita *.*

**rebeca26:** Gracias. Espero y te siga gustando (n.n) ya que aunque no hubo beso U.U era necesario XD

**guardiana:** n/n cosas que pasan en una fiesta, por eso no hay que aceptar nada que no esté sellado XD o dejar tu vaso sin ver.

**Rosy:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la personalidad de Shao y Saku XD ya que primero estaba un poco insegura de si dejarlos con la de CCS o cambiárselas.

**Avi De Windt:** Gracias. No me pude quitar de la cabeza el poner a Shao enojado con Eriol XD a mí también me gusto mucho y me recordó a los celos del pequeño Shao en CCS.

**sakuxsyao:** De nada, estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado mi historia porque a mí me encanta la tuya =D ¡Es tan tierna! Espero poder pasar pronto U.U no he podido leer nada desde hace un buen.

**kimbe-chan:** Gracias, y de Tomoyo, lo apoya más o menos, ya que está cansada de la espera U.U, como dices al ser tan distraídos y ninguno querer intentar pasar la línea los ha intentado de ayudar, pero Shao no quiere por la edad y Saku por que parecía demasiado niña, así que tiene los nervios de punta la pobre XD

**carmen15: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes, ya actualizare en tiempo y forma el ultimo cap XD

…No sé si me haya equivocado al escribir en pov y en tercera persona ya que no estoy acostumbrada y releo muchas veces el capi para que no pase pero ya que no pude por si acaso, disculpen. Sin más, gracias por sus review´s, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a ustedes por su apoyo =D ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Capitulo  3: Noche Buena

|*|-|*|-|*|-**Beso Robado**.-|*|-|*|-|*|

_**Summary**_: Que extraño día ha sido pero el correcto para tan singular celebración, será muy beneficioso para algunos y problemáticos para otros pero un día sin igual y que ninguno de los 2 olvidara.

_**Disclaimer: **_Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo # 3: <em>"Noche Buena"

**POV. Sakura **

Suspiros y suspiros salen de mí desde hace un mes. Hace un mes que se fue y pareciera que se lo trago la tierra, mis días son grises y tristes. No puedo creer que se haya ido sin más, no sé si volverá o el porqué se fue… En 6 años nunca había tenido que viajar a China por su familia y en el momento justo cuando nos íbamos a besar nos separa una llamada, eso me hace pensar si en realidad le gusto o ¿iba a suceder lo del beso? o fue solo mi imaginación. Ya intente llamarle, mandar mensajes del celular, por Facebook, Mesingger ¡Todas la redes sociales y no contesta o se conecta! Tomoyo está muy enojada conmigo porque no he querido salir y distraerme, ni cumplido mi palaba de buscar un futuro y que mi pobre excusa es un _posible _beso, así que en las mañanas me las he pasado en mi cuarto viendo fotos e imaginando escenas de besos con Shaoran, en la escuela, mi cuarto, la sala, su departamento, hasta mi boda, pero todas son interrumpidas por una estúpida llamada… que él contesta. Mi padre está un poco preocupado pero no me dice nada de que este deprimida y me cuenta sus recuerdos de cuando el salía con mi madre, al menos su historia es bonita y me consuela, con excepción de que mi padre se pone triste al recordar que ella ya no está con vida, ni con nosotros, eso me hace sentir culpable.

Me levanto del sillón del departamento de Shaoran, en el que me la paso todas mis tardes desde las vacaciones de invierno ya que me levanto para hacer la comida o bañarme en mi casa y luego regreso para acá a limpiar y recordar. Ahora voy a realizar la cena así que tomo mi suéter y cierro la casa con llave. El día del "Beso Robado", cuando se fue con el director, si se estaba despidiendo ya que ni siquiera regreso a clases, vino a su departamento, tomo unas cosas y desapareció dejando las llaves de su casa y su coche con mi padre. Fue_ muy considerado_ ¡se despidió de mi padre y de mi no! eso me molesto durante los primeros días, pero después empecé a sentir su falta, a extrañarlo y ya no me importa que no se haya despedido de mi con tal de que regrese pronto.

Suspiro una vez más y empiezo a cocinar, recuerdo las tardes en que me enseño a cocinar, siempre terminábamos embarrados de cualquier cosa y riéndonos de los resultados de los alimentos que cocinaba. Sacudo la cabeza con rapidez, lo amo pero Tomoyo tiene razón, no me puedo pasar la vida suspirando tristemente por los rincones, esperando que algún día recuerde que tuvo una vida en Japón, además nunca supe si aquí no tenía novia porque tenía otra en China o si regreso para haya por la chica de sus sueños que me contaba en los últimos días, quizá me estaba preparando y no me di cuenta, como cuando te preguntan algo hipotéticamente de otra persona y resultas ser tu… ¿Qué debo pensar?...suspiro, no creo que le importe mucho a mi enamorado corazón, ya que de todos modos lo quiere esperar... y yo también.

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

**POV. **_**Shaoran**_

-¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa primo?...- me pregunta mi prima Meilin, me lleva preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez desde que llegue aquí a Hong Kong, sí, sé que no estoy en mi mejor forma y mi rostro muestra ojeras, mis ojos están llorosos y suspiro mucho, pero esto ya me está empezando a cansar, se que solo está preocupada pero no quiero hablar de ello. Tan cerca estuve de lograr mi objetivo ese día y ahora tan lejos. Sé que aun así no hubiese podido dejar la llamada de lado…mi madre está muy enferma y todos tenemos miedo de que no alcance a ver el próximo año…o a conocer la próxima señora Li,en mi caso_._ Todas las mañanas voy a verla y a platicar con ella sobre mi vida en Japón, cuanto me gusta estar haya y acerca de mi niña, regularmente eso no se lo contaría a nadie pero estoy seguro de que mi madre no andará ventilando mis sentimientos, o secretos mejor dicho, y necesito mucho desahogarme de vez en cuando, con mi madre hablo de Sakura y con mi prima de mi madre, pero aun así siento como si respirara tierra y una soga en mi cuello y manos me ataran para no vivir…sin poder pensar o hacer nada. Mi madre me apoya y dice que regrese con mi niña, que no me preocupe por ella porque pronto se aliviara, pero aunque la he visto mejorar de salud poco a poco este mes aun me entristece verla en la cama y con agujas en el brazo ya que siempre que la recuerdo esta frente a mi altiva y feliz…noto que mi prima mueve la boca pero no entiendo lo que dice así que le prestó un poco de atención.

–…sé que no estás así solo por lo de tía Ieran.- Continuo hablando mi prima y ni la escuche pero la miro molesto, yo no quiero decirle nada de Sakura porque es patético ¡Me siento estúpido!... y se lo dirá a mis hermanas que son insufribles. Lo único que quiero es despejarme, por eso salí a caminar _solo _esta mañana, pero ella me tenía que seguir. –Primo- vuelve a llamarme al no responderle, es que no puede entender que lo único que quiero es estar solo sin que me molesten. Lanzo un bufido y me lanzo a caminar dejándola atrás, escucho su berrinche y un suspiro después, ahora sé que me dejara solo, solo yo con mi tristeza. No sé que puede pensar mi niña de mi _viaje_, la deje, no pude pensar en nada, solo en que mi madre estaba en su lecho de muerte y tenía que verla una vez más, quise regresarme mil veces para explicarle, pero supuse que no soportaría su rostro mirándome con lastima o no sé, no sé, no creo que ella me mirara así porque su corazón es puro y hermoso, pero, pero yo… yo solo tengo miedo, ¡miedo! Y ni siquiera se dé que en concreto, mi madre, mi futuro, mi niña... ¿Cómo estará?... Hable con el señor Kinomoto o algo así si se puede llamar conversación a lo que tuvimos, fue antes de venirme a Hong Kong y le solo le dije que mi madre estaba enferma y que me iba, no sabía cuando iba a poder regresar y le avente las llaves de mi casa, el auto y me subí al taxi que me esperaba… y antes de que el auto arrancara le pedí que no le dijera nada a ella, después de todo no la iba amarrar a mi cuando no sé cuando regresare, creo que hice mal en no dejarla elegir entre algún chico del pueblo, pero solo de pensar en verla en brazos de otro hace que se me retuerza el estomago o besándose con otro, grrr, gruño de frustración, no sé qué hacer… ¡Lo siento Sakura! Mi único pecado es el de amarte y no tener la suficiente voluntad para darte la cara y decirte que lo dejemos así, que terminemos algo que no ha ni empezado… una lagrima se escurre por mi rostro, no quiero que me olvide o busque a otro, ese día estuvo a punto de ser el más feliz de mi vida porque aunque no la haya besado se que ella quería ese beso tanto como yo y que mis sentimientos son correspondidos… En mis recuerdos puedo ver su rostro sonrojarse cuando la abrace, sus ojos brillosos y oler el dulce olor de su cabello cuando bese su frente, puedo sentir en mis manos su rostro y su fina cintura, sus brazos en mi cuello, puedo ver sus ojos cerrarse lentamente mientras sin poder evitarlo siento la ansiedad de probar sus suaves labios de nuevo, el palpitar de mi corazón emocionado ante la certeza de que soy correspondido y la desesperanza y vergüenza de que mi momento se haya ido, la molestia, la angustia y tristeza… todo por una llamada…Miro el horizonte donde el sol se despide dejando un atardecer hermoso, burlándose de mi triste corazón… Doy media vuelta, es hora de la cena.

||-||-||-||-||-Una Semana Después-||-||-||-||-||

Despierto con mi corazón latiendo al mil por hora y lagrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos sin lograrlo, el sueño que tuve fue demasiado hermoso para ser real y por eso mi corazón palpita de emoción contenida, de anhelo y desesperanza. Trato de no pensar en ello pero me es imposible…

Era un día soleado y normal en Japón para mí, un domingo ya que no sonó el despertador, me levanto y abro las cortinas para ver el jardín con su hermoso amanecer, atrás de mí escucho la regadera y volteo extrañado y confundido, yo vivo solo. Espero unos momentos para ver quién sale de mi ducha y no es más ni menos que mi niña en una toalla, la miro y me regala una sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo. Empieza a buscar entre mis cajones ropa para ponerse, sigo confundido… ¿Qué no estaba yo en China y lejos de ella?... se levanta y regresa al baño, yo la sigo con la mirada y decido sentarme en mi cama a esperar para preguntar; ella sale unos minutos después con una bonita mini y una blusa escotada, se ve hermosa…pero ¿de dónde saco la ropa? Me sonríe de nuevo y se acerca a mí, le sonrió y veo como se sienta en mis piernas, no es algo que me moleste pero no es correcto. No me da tiempo de hablar cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos y sus brazos en mi cuello, yo ni tonto ni perezoso se lo devuelvo. Cuando termina el beso esconde su rostro en mi cuello como siempre y suspira, sonrió feliz, no sé qué pasa pero me gusta tenerla entre mis brazos -Buenos días, esposo.- me dice… sorpresa, confusión, terror y tristeza. Siento todo eso en un momento porque sé que esto, _no es real._

Me siento en la cama y con mis manos me quito las lágrimas del rostro, me es imposible, no sé qué me pasa, nunca me había sentido tan desdichado y triste por un sueño, supongo que todo se me está cumulando. Mañana es noche buena, ¿no se supone que debería estar feliz? Es una fecha en que el amor y la paz flota en el aire ¿no?... yo no lo siento y eso es triste porque es una de las fechas favoritas de mi niña y ni siquiera sé si se la pasara bien o como esta ella, le he marcado a Eriol pero cada vez que lo logro contactar Tomoyo le quita el teléfono y yo cuelgo, no tengo ganas de escuchar sermones que ya tengo suficientes con los de mi madre, no sé cómo se me ocurrió contarle, ella gracias a dios ya se encuentra mejor, pero de todos modos estas fechas me las paso con mi familia y el hecho de que no puedan ir para Japón y yo esté aquí no cambia el hecho de que estas fechas son para pasarlas en familia.

Tocan mi puerta y me levanto para encerrarme en el baño, desde ahí le digo que pase sea quien sea. Cuando salgo ya me he cambiado y lavado la cara, en mi cama se encuentra Meilin sentada viendo una foto que tenia debajo de la almohada, me tenso al saber cuál es. –Es por ella cierto.- me dice sin mirarme, no digo nada, esa fotografía la sacamos el día que estuve de carga bolsas, en ella mi niña me abraza y yo tengo un brazo sobre sus hombros, como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados, ella esta tan sonriente como siempre y yo he dejado mi rostro serio por una tenue sonrisa. Levanta el rostro y me mira buscando algo en mí –Por supuesto, como no me di cuenta ¡Un mal de amores! Tuviste que dejarla…- sonríe –No te preocupes primo ¡Ella te esperara!- suspiro, con Meilin no se puede.

-No es mi novia Meilin.- le digo y ella me mira confundida y regresa la vista a la foto, se encoje de hombros –Bueno, como digas, tía Ieran quiere verte.- ¡y se va con mi foto! Salgo corriendo tras ella, no sería nada bueno que mis hermanas la vieran. Unos minutos después la atrapo y se la quito, ambos reímos recordando los viejos tiempos, se despide y mantengo una tenue sonrisa, al menos sirvió para despejarme un poco. Me dirijo rápidamente a la habitación de mi madre, ella se encuentra sentada en una mecedora tejiendo, nos sonreímos al vernos y le digo que así como la encontré parecía que tejía para algún nieto, ella ríe y dice que pronto. Me extraño ya que yo soy el mayor y mis hermanas aun son pequeñas para casarse. Escucho su risa.

-Tú eres el que me dará nietos pronto Shaoran.- me dice al ver que me quedo pensativo y me sonrojo y después suspiro tristemente. –Ya quita esa cara y ve a hacer tus maletas, te vas a Japón.- me dice sorprendiéndome. –además, así quizás la puedas traer para antes de año nuevo y también a su padre por supuesto.

-Pero madre…-

-No hay peros que valgan, tu avión sale esta noche y te quiero de regreso al menos el 26 de diciembre.- la miro sin saber que pensar, la salud de mi madre ha mejorado pero me sigue preocupando, pero aun tengo miedo de que pensara Sakura. No quiero que piense que jugué con ella ese día o algo peor.

-Deprisa hijo.- me dice mi padre, al que no había notado que estaba sentado en el suelo con el estambre en sus manos, sonreí al verlos, se veía muy gracioso, el importante empresario se encuentra sentado como un niño con estambre en sus manos para ayudar a su madre que teje. Hago una reverencia y me retiro.

Dos horas más tarde tenía mi maleta lista, me siento nervioso, ansioso y con temor. Nunca concretamos algo, ni siquiera le dije que me iría o que estaba enamorado de ella… quizá a ella ni le importo el que me fuera o no lo sé, siento que fácil puedo morir en el momento en que me negara el poder estar a su lado, un vacio en mi interior que me dice que debo de hacer algo, tengo que demostrarle que mis sentimientos son reales y sinceros, que la amo. Tenía ganas de reírme de mi mismo o golpearme por el cobarde que resulte ser. Todos mis planes de un futuro hermoso no servirían de nada si no la tengo a mi lado porque en todos ella está incluida. …¿Qué debo hacer?...

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

**POV. Sakura **

Mañana es navidad, me encuentro en el centro comercial comprando los regalos que me faltaron por comprar, pero aun no sé si debo comprarlos… bueno, solo un regalo. Quiero comprar el de Shaoran y pensar en ello solo me recuerda que sigo sin saber nada de él, ya me encuentro menos triste _o eso quiero creer_, pero sigo extrañándolo mucho y suspirando en cada rincón de mi casa o en la de él. Sigo caminando sin saber si comprar o no, o que comprar ya que puede que mi regalo lo tenga que enviar hasta Hong Kong. Peluches, perfume, bufandas, guantes, un reloj… ¿Qué le puedo dar a alguien que es tan especial para mí? Todas esas cosas ya le he regalado pero quiero algo que le demuestre mis sentimientos o que lo haga recordar que dejo aquí a su_ mejor amiga_. Suspiro nuevamente y me siento en una banca, ayer Tomoyo fue a buscarme, pero no toco el tema de Shaoran, trato de animarme y aunque sea un rato lo logro, creo que debí de haberla llamado, le gustaría saber que salí de mi encierro un rato. – ¡Sakura!- escucho que gritan mi nombre y giro mi cabeza en busca de la voz que me llamaba, sonrió y me levanto. -Hola como estas, Sakí.-

Niego con la cabeza –Tú no cambias Yukito, siempre me has dicho así.- me sonríe de vuelta.

-Supongo que estas esperando a Shaoran.- me quedo sin saber qué hacer, el no sabe que Shaoran no está aquí en Tomoeda. Yukito es el mejor amigo de Shaoran y supuse que le diría a él si no me había dicho a mí el motivo por el cual se fue. Niego con la cabeza, suspiro y me siento de nuevo en la banca en la que estaba -¿Qué pasa Sakí?-

-Shaoran se fue hace más de un mes a Hong Kong y no sé si volverá.- siento que se me llenan de lagrimas los ojos así que bajo la mi rada para evitar que me vea, lo oigo suspirar y me levanta el rostro, tiene una sonrisa en la cara, se acerca poco a poco y me da un beso en la mejilla, sonrió de vuelta.

**Flash Back **

Mi papa acaba de hacer un rico pay y me dirijo a casa de Shaoran para invitarle un pedazo, toco la puerta y abro la puerta, el ya me había dicho que no necesito tocar la puerta pero prefiero anunciar mi llegada. El estaba en la sala con unos libros muy gruesos en su regazo, me sonrió al verme y medio valor para decirle que viniera a mi casa, últimamente me da pena pedirle cosas o me quedo viendo su linda sonrisa, mi corazón palpita muy fuerte y no sé por qué. Antes de llegar a su lado en el sillón noto que había otro chico en la habitación, me sonrojo por despistada y hago una reverencia, el chico se levanta y me ofrece una mano, como si fuéramos a bailar, lo miro confundida y le doy la mano, después siento como me jala atrayéndome a él, veo su rostro acercarse muy rápido y depositar un beso en mi mejilla, me sonrojo aun mas y bajo la mirada.

-Hola, soy Yukito y soy amigo de Shaoran, tú debes su niña, Sakíra.- sonrió tontamente al pensar en cómo Shaoran me llama, me hace sentir extrañamente feliz… miro a Shaoran que ha tenía el seño fruncido y le sonrió a su amigo para después corregirle mi nombre. –Bueno no importa, ¿Te puedo llamar Sakí?- me rio un poco y lo vuelvo a corregir. –Pero me gusta más Sakí.- me dice regalándome una gran sonrisa, yo rio y le digo que no importaba. Después los invite a ambos a comer pay.

Durante la cena Shaoran estuvo muy callado pero no sé por qué. Cuando se fue su amigo le pregunte. –Porque el beso que te dio no era apropiado y menos con alguien a quien acabas de conocer.- suspire y le dije que no dejaría que me volviera a saludar así…

**Fin Flash Back **

Días después de ello me encontré a Yukito a solas y me saludo igual, causando que me sonrojara nuevamente y recodara mi promesa, cosa que lo hizo reír –No te preocupes Sakí, solo lo hago por molestar a el serio Shaoran, y porque es normal para mí saludar así, no te preocupes.- le sonreí y me prometió que intentaría solo saludarme así cuando no esté Shaoran.

-Y bueno entonces que estás haciendo- me pregunta Yukito sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Estoy decidiendo si comprar un regalo de navidad para Shaoran.-

-Deberías comprárselo, eso lo haría muy feliz. No importa que no esté aquí, tú siempre será "_su niña_"- suspiro y le doy una sonrisa.

-Está bien pero tú tendrás que ayudarme a buscar.-

…

Miro pensativa el regalo envuelto sobre la mesa, he tenido una tarde entretenida con Yukito al buscarlo pero ahora que lo veo siento tristeza por saber que quizá no sea abierto pronto, suspiro y me voy a arreglar, como cada año Tomoyo me ha invitado a pasar la navidad en su casa ya que ella y su mama están solas como mi papa y yo, además de que nuestro sueño es que algún día se enamoren para poder ser hermanas, Shaoran me apoya pero dice que el corazón no se manda. Suspiro, tenía la costumbre con Shaoran que cada 25 de diciembre a las 1 de la madrugada saliéramos a ver si nevaba, darnos nuestros regalos y pedir un deseo para la próxima navidad, este año ha hecho mucho frio pero no ha nevado, supongo que le alegrara estar en un lugar mas cálido en este momento. Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos encontramos para el 25 fue la primera navidad que paso aquí y se quejaba mucho del clima, pero había salido al patio para preguntarme que hacía ahí sola con ese frio.

**Flash Back **

-Solo espero.- me miro extrañado así que le sonreí –Espero ver el primer copo de nieve cada año. Porque siempre es por estas fechas, pero este es el único día en que mi papa baja la guardia y tiene el sueño lo suficientemente profundo para no sentir que salgo de mi cuarto o de la casa.- Lo veo negar con la cabeza y dar media vuelta, me siento un poco triste porque se haya ido pero suspiro cerrando los ojos sin darle importancia. Pasan los minutos y siento la calidez de él y una cobija sobre mí, me sonrojo y le sonrió, había entrado a su casa por una cobija y un par de tasas con chocolate caliente.

Logro ver una sonrisa cuando se baja un poco la bufanda y dejando su tasa a un lado, ya que estábamos sentados en un pequeño colchón, toma mi rostro con su palma y me da un beso en la frente –Feliz navidad mi niña.- sonrió de vuelta y me acurruco a él, escucho su risa y de su espalda saca una cajita –Toma, no me pude contener de entregártelo ahora y no mañana.- sonrió y me levanto corriendo a mi casa, dejándolo confundido. Yo también me había acordado de él y le había comprado un regalo, regreso y se lo entrego, me regala otra sonrisa y lo toma –Gracias pequeña.- ambos destapamos nuestros obsequios ¡Es tan bonito! Me dio un hermoso peluche, lo abrazo contra mí y lo observo, es color café y en su cuello tiene un colgante con el nombre de él, me reí y le pregunte –No puede llamarse como tu porque cuando te hablara a ti, me contestaría el.- reímos mucho durante un rato y mas cuándo le dije lo mismo pero al revés.

-¿Te gusto tu regalo?- le pregunte ya que no me había dicho, ambos ya nos habíamos tomado el chocolate y estábamos acurrucados bajo la cobija y abrazados para no tener frio.

-Sí.- lo dice simplemente, me levanto para mirarlo, no sé qué pensar, fue tan…simple. Voltea a verme y ríe, lo miro molesta y me abraza. –Sakura, es un regalo hermoso... solo que algo femenino para mí no crees- me dice en el oído, rio y al separarme de él y siento algo frio de mi mejilla, que se convierte en agua, él la quita y ambos miramos al cielo… ¡Los primeros copos de nieve!

-Hagamos una promesa- me dice levantándose y tendiéndome la mano. Asiento con la cabeza y espero. –Qué tal si cada 25 de diciembre a la 1 de la madrugada nos vemos aquí para esperar tu primer copo de nieve…- dice volteando los ojos mientras sonríe y yo niego con la cabeza rindo –y darnos nuestros regalos de navidad.- le sonrió y acepto, no sonreímos y nos deseamos buenas noches, mañana no me levantaría temprano ni porque me pagaran.

-Sakura.- me volteo –Cada que este día caiga nieve antes del amanecer, pediremos un deseo y el próximo año nos lo revelaremos si sucedió, si no, tendremos que volver a pedirlo.- sonrió ante su ocurrencia y pido mi deseo. Doy una cabezadita en señal de que lo he pedido y él hace lo mismo. –Hasta mañana osito.- le grito mientras el ríe y se va…

"_Deseo estar enamorada… y ser correspondida."_

**Fin Flash Back **

Mi deseo no se cumplió por completo, pero cada año que nieva ese día lo renuevo… me pregunto si este año no afectara que nevé, este sola…

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

**POV. **_**Shaoran**_

¡Hace un frio del demonio! Siento que me cala los huesos, lo bueno es que traje mi ¡súper chamarra! Dentro del avión había hasta calor, pero ahora grrr. Miro mi reloj, son las 11 y media de la noche, Sakura y su padre deben estar en casa de Tomoyo. Entro lo más rápido que puedo al aeropuerto y tomo mi maleta, no sin antes sacar mi gruesa y reconfortante chamarra. Pido un taxi y pongo en marcha mi plan…

-Vaya hasta que te dignas a hablar con migo.- me dice una molesta Tomoyo.

Suspiro –Estoy frente a tu casa, sal por favor y no le digas a nadie.- lanza un bufido y se acaba la llamada, tarda unos minutos en salir. –Antes de que digas algo…- le digo mientras pongo mi palma al frente para callar cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, ya tengo suficientes remordimientos y nervios para que me los multiplique –… vine a declarármele a Sakura…- su rostro mostro confusión y contrario a lo que pensaría se molesto.

-No crees que eso debiste hacerlo hace mucho.- me dice con voz escalofriante, pero yo también puedo hacer lo mismo.

-Lo sé, y lo hubiese hecho si mi madre no hubiese estado a punto de morir y no quería dejarla amarrada a una esperanza que podría haber sido vacía, pero no lo es. Aquí estoy y ese es mi propósito.-

-Bien…- me dice toda sonrisa, esta chica es bipolar, cambio de ánimo muy rápido. –… ¿y qué tienes planeado?- suspiro y le cuento mi plan… asiente a todo lo que digo y se va entrando por la puerta principal riendo, unos momentos después me manda un mensaje a mi celular diciendo que ya podía entrar, suspiro unas cuantas veces para tranquilizarme. Sakura es la chica que siempre he querido para mi, se que tiene defectos y aun así para mi es perfecta, también sé que aunque somos jóvenes lograremos formar una familia y ser felices, quizá piense que estoy loco por lo que me propongo pero puedo esperar. Entro por la parte de atrás y espero frente a la puerta, me doy la vuelta y miro el patio de Tomoyo, es pequeño y se ve hasta lúgubre por las ramas de los árboles y plantas sin hojas y sin embargo es muy bonito en primavera y verano.

Escucho como se abre la puerta y me doy la vuelta, mi niña está ahí con una mirada de sorpresa mirándome fijamente, se ve muy hermosa, sus ojos brillan y sus labios se ven tentadores. Cierran la puerta atrás de ella sacándonos del trance, se sonroja y frunce el seño mientras se da la vuelta, suspiro y camino hacia donde esta ella.

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

**POV. Sakura **

Llamaron a Tomoyo hace un rato y salió muy rápido dejándome sola, al poco rato entra y me dice que si podía ir al patio trasero por un no sé qué cosa rojo, ni bien respondo y ya estaba empujándome a la puerta, "esa Tomoyo" pienso antes de salir con un suspiro. Afuera hace mucho frio y eso me saca otro suspiro, a Shaoran no le gusta el frio… miro fijamente, será mi mente que juega con migo creándome ilusiones, o Shaoran está frente a mí. Escucho como cierran la puerta y ponen seguro ¡Esa Tomoyo! Me ha dejado afuera con este frio. Escucho unos pasos que se acercan y me doy la vuelta, siento mí cara arder al ver sus hermosos ojos mirándome tan serio y fijamente. Bajo la mirada con timidez para encontrarme con una rosa blanca frente a mí. La tomo sonriendo y miro el rostro de él, quien sonriente mira sobre nosotros… -Muérdago.- me dice en un susurro mientras su rostro desciende hasta el mío, una de sus manos viaja a mi mentón sosteniendo mi sonrojado rostro, lo veo cerrar sus ojos, la emoción desconcertante de añoranza y ansiedad se apodera de mi, como ahora que se que va a suceder y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo y de todos modos sin querer evadirlo, el tiempo es lento y no puedo hacer nada por apresurarlo, siento a mi acelerado corazón mientas mi mente solo pide que esto no sea un sueño…

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

**POV. **_**Shaoran**_

La miro girar hacia mí y bajar su rostro sonrojado, no parece molesta y eso me alegra porque eso hace más fáciles las cosas para mis planes. Le entrego la rosa que había comprado esta tarde, s de su color favorito, blanca como la nieve, pura y hermosa como ella… sonríe al tomarla y me mira, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sus sonrisas son hermosas, miro el techo viendo si Tomoyo cumplió con lo que le pedí. Si ahí está. –Muérdago.- le digo, se sonroja y decido tomar su rostro antes de que lo vuelva a bajar. Me acerco lentamente sintiendo de nuevo esa emoción palpitante de mi corazón enamorado. Sus labios están fríos como los míos pero son suaves, me atrevo a profundizar el beso, sonrió a sentir su inexperiencia, cierro los ojos y descanso mi frente en la suya para poder rememorar el momento y así poder recordarlo para siempre. Abro los ojos y la abrazo a mí, ella me mira y siento sus brazos a mí alrededor poco a poco. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que pienso en que ya en momento, pero no el lugar. –Se mi novia.- le digo mirando sus resplandecientes ojos.

Ella ríe –No parece una pregunta, pero si quiero Shao.- sonrió feliz y la tomo de la mano.

-Vamos.- miro mi reloj, son las 11:45, camino en dirección al templo Tsukimine, siento mi rostro sonriente, tanto que creo que si alguien me golpeara no podría dejar de sonreír, volteo mi vista, ella va mirando la flor que le di, me sienta tan dichoso y feliz que creo que cantaría, rio por ella y ella me regala una sonrisa sin saber porque reí pero no me importa, llegamos en 10 minutos al templo, un tiempo relativamente muy corto comparado a la espera que sentí de menos de 3 segundos en lo que alcanzaba sus labios… me detengo a la mitad del puente de la pequeña laguna que tiene el templo. Me doy la vuelta para mirarla, sigue sonrojada pero es el momento y el lugar, las estrellas y la luna resplandecen creando nuestros reflejos en el agua cristalina. El nervosismo regresa a mí como un golpe pero no haya nada que me detenga para hacerlo. Tomo sus manos ente las mías y comienzo mi elaborado, repasado, aprendido y olvidado dialogo…

-Sakura, mi niña hermosa, años de conocerte y querer decirte esto sin atreverme…- la miro fijamente, ya que he olvidado lo que tenía que decir, se que viendo sus hermosos ojos podre decir lo que quiero ya que en ellos me inspire -… se que tenemos 12 minutos y unos segundos de novios… - le digo mirando mi reloj mientras ella ríe sonrojada -… pero yo ya sabía desde que me enamore de ti que quería que fueras la mujer de mi vida…- le digo mientras pongo una rodilla en el suelo y saco la cajita que contiene el anillo de compromiso de mi madre -…por eso, porque te amo como a nada, porque sé que tenemos defectos, nos enojamos y reímos, y lo más importante: Te amo, quiero que pases el resto de tu vida con migo…- abro la cajita de terciopelo negro frente a ella -…¿Te casas con migo?-

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

**POV. Sakura **

¡Me siento tan feliz! Soy novia de Shaoran, sin duda alguna el 24 de diciembre es mi fecha favorita, no se a donde me lleva porque me siento en las nubes y dejo que él me guie ya que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, suspiro soñadoramente y lo oigo reír, no sé si se ríe de mi pero no me importa, le sonrió y seguimos caminando. Unos minutos después llegamos al centro del puente del templo Tsukimine, se da la vuelta y me toma de las manos –Sakura, mi niña hermosa, años de conocerte y querer decirte esto sin atreverme…- lo escucho con atención, el casi no dice nada acerca de sus sentimientos y es muy hermoso lo que está diciendo -… se que tenemos 12 minutos y unos segundos de novios… - sonrió al ver que ha contado los minutos -… pero yo ya sabía desde que me enamore de ti que quería que fueras la mujer de mi vida…- lo miro arrodillarse como si fuera a pedir mi mano y me sonrojo -…por eso, porque te amo como a nada, porque sé que tenemos defectos, nos enojamos y reímos, y lo más importante: Te amo, quiero que pases el resto de tu vida con migo ¿Te casas con migo?-

Me quedo sin respirar ¡Me pidió que me casara con él! Sonrió feliz ¡muy feliz! Coloco una mano en su fría mejilla y sin atreverme a besarlo en los labios lo beso en la frente –Si quiero.- respondo, me sonríe y coloca el anillo es mi mano izquierda, me abraza y empieza a girar, reímos felices y enamorados, paramos al escuchar los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de media noche, me abraza y me besa suavemente en los labios, mi cara arde, mi corazón palpita fuertemente y sonrió feliz, este era mi deseo… hecho realidad.

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

**POV. **_**Shaoran**_

Hincado frente a ella y nervioso esperando su respuesta… esto era lo que quería pedirle, una vida junto a mí, no un simple noviazgo. Estoy trastornado de ansiedad ya que una negativa a mi loca idea sería lo más adecuado, pero la quiero a mi lado y no me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar.

–Si quiero.- Palabras mágicas para mi anhelante corazón, sonrió y le coloco el anillo, pero es tanta la felicidad que me embarga que no puedo evitar dar vueltas con ella en mis brazos. Paro al escuchar lo fuegos artificiales y la beso y miro su bello rostro sonrojado… Baja la mirada y me cuestiona la pregunta principal. -¿no somos muy jóvenes?- sonrió y le respondo

-Para el amor no hay edad, y además podemos esperar.- reímos y aunque su voz sonó angustiada cuando pregunto, sé que he llegado a una de mis metas. Encontrar el amor de mi niña.

___**.**__**El Amar es enamorarse sin razón**__**.**___

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

¡Hola! Primero que nada:

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓXIMO AÑO NUEVO!

(¡bajen las armas y los cuchillos!… XD) espero y me disculpen por la falta del beso en el capi anterior ya que se me metió el chamuco y no lo puse =P y fui muy mala ya me dijeron XD , para disculparme se me ha ocurrido un mini epilogo pero es solo una idea y aun no la escribo, así que ¿Quieren que lo suba? ¿Ideas? ¿Lo olvido? Ustedes me dicen.

Gracias a **rebeca26****, ****guardiana****, ****rosy****, ****Avi De Windt****, ****sakuxshao****,** **kimbe-chan****, ****carmen15****, ****darck-sakura21****, ****yaqdy**& **Didi **por su apoyo en esta loca idea que se me metió XD, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, al igual que a las chicas que me pusieron en favoritos o en alerta mi historia y de autor. ¡Muchas Gracias! Todos sus comentarios, o el saber que lo leen, me ayudan a mejorar y querer escribir más =D ¡Gracias!


	5. Epilogo: Un Deseo Mas Mi Angel

|*|-|*|-|*|-**Beso Robado**.-|*|-|*|-|*|

**Disclaimer:**

*Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, es de CLAMP

*La portada esta hecha por imágenes de Internet, acomodadas por mi para la creación de un collage que se adecuara a la historia que escribo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogo:<em> "Un Deseo Más Mi Ángel."

**POV. _Shaoran_ **

Me encuentro recostado en mi cama con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque tengo sueño no me quiero dormir, aun no termina esta hermosa noche… Siento como una bomba en mi interior explotara cada 5 segundos de tanta felicidad ¡Al fin puedo decir que es mía!...

Después de que ella aceptara casarse conmigo nos fuimos a casa de Tomoyo, en el camino le dije que su padre ya sabia cuales eran mis intenciones, se sorprendió y rio cuando le comente desde cuando estaba enamorado de ella, se puso muy feliz y me abrazo, lo que aproveché para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y atraerla a mí para robarle un beso, y sin poder contenerme le di otro mas y mas… me siento un poco tonto pensando tanta cursilería, pero no lo puedo evitar, me siento como en una nube. Con ganas de gritar, correr y -Uf- suspiro y sigo recordando.

Cuando llegamos me invitaron a quedarme a cenar con los 4, los adultos platicaron entre ellos mientras bebían. Yo y mi niña sufrimos el interrogatorio de Tomoyo, además de mostrarnos la cinta completa desde que llegue aquí a su casa y le marque, hasta cuando regresábamos de camino ¡Nos había seguido y filmado! Y yo había estado tan en mi nube que no me había dado cuenta, lo único bueno es que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharnos. Al finalizar la velada nos regalo una copia y como el señor Kinomoto estaba un poco borracho me pidió que manejara yo. Acepte y Sakura se vino conmigo en frente, de reojo pude ver como bostezaba, sentí ternura y amor al verla y ella al darse cuenta se había sonrojado y mirado a su padre, el cual parecía dormido, así que ella puso su mano sobre la mía (la que estaba en la palanca de velocidades), sonreí y gire mi mano para apretar sus dedos. Poco a poco deje de sentir la presión en esta y note que se había dormido no faltando mucho para llegar.

Cuando acabamos el recorrido le hable al señor Kinomoto quien soñoliento se levanto y se fue a abrir la puerta de su casa, yo me dirigí a la puerta de copiloto y saque a mi niña en brazos, como es muy liviana no se me dificulto, pase al lado del señor Kinomoto, quien se encontraba en la puerta, me sonrió y miro a su hija, se hizo a un lado y nos dejo pasar, no sin antes felicitarme al notar el anillo en el dedo de su hija. Sonreí y subí a la habitación de mi niña para recostarla en su cama, supongo que no estaría mal que le diera una beso de buenas noches ¿no? sonreí para mí, le quite sus zapatos y la tape. Respire profundamente para poder ordenar mi mente que estallaba de felicidad, me acerque poco a poco a sus labios, fue solo un roce entre nuestros labios, pero el suficiente para que mi farsante pequeña abriera los ojos, le sonreí y se sonrojo aun mas.

-¿Desde cuándo te habías dado cuenta?- le sonreí y le robe otro pequeño beso, estaba soñolienta pero aun cuerda y apenada.

-Desde que despertarte por las escaleras.- me sonrió y puso una mano en mi mejilla.

-A la una, no faltes.- me reí.

-Lo más seguro es que la que no pueda despertar seas tú mi niña.- le digo mientras coloco mi mano sobre la suya para después besar su palma. Se sonroja más pero sonriente me responde.

-Prométeme que me levantaras.- me mira con sus ojos de corderito para sacrificio y sabe que nunca he podido negarme a ella, a menos que sea algo malo… y esto no lo era. Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente y le di otro pequeño beso sobre la mano que tenía en mi mejilla, la cual tenía el anillo de compromiso, salí no sin antes desearle buenas noches y me dirigí a las escaleras para hablar con el señor Kinomoto, quien me lo encontré entrando a su habitación, nos miramos fijamente como midiéndonos, pero todo termino con una sonrisa de él, la cual se me contagio.

-Cuídala.- me dijo entregándome las llaves de mi casa y las del auto.

-Señor Kinomoto…- le digo deteniendo en la entrada -…quisiera hablar con usted en la mañana.- asiente con la cabeza y entra en su habitación. Salgo de la casa cerrando con la llave que tenía en la entrada de su casa y decido guardarla, mañana la devolveré…

Aun faltan unos minutos para la una de la madrugada y aunque afuera me espera un frio de muerte, por nada me perdería el pasar ese momento tan especial con ella. Así que me levanto y tomo un cobertor muy, pero muy grueso para no pasar frio como cada año, y bajo a preparar las tan deliciosas tasas con chocolate caliente…a los minutos salgo de mi casa y dejo las cosas en el lugar de siempre para ir a despertar a mi dormilona prometida… MI PROMETIDA, se siente tan... perfecto saber que es así, que pronto será mía completamente, mi esposa… mi mujer.

Llego frente a su ventana y decido aventar unas piedritas al cristal. Ya son la una en punto y ella no mas no escucha, a veces es muy frustrante que sea una dormilona, lo único bueno es que tuve la precaución de quedarme con la llave de su casa. Abro la puerta lo más sigiloso que puedo y subo por las escaleras, rio al escuchar los ronquidos de mi próximo suegro al pasar por su habitación y me dirijo con menos inquietud a la habitación de mi niña. La veo dormir, aunque sé que tiene 18 años, para mí en este momento me parece de 10, se ve tan tierna abrazando el oso de peluche con mi nombre.

Cuando pensé en dárselo se me hizo un poco tonto creer en supersticiones como esas, se supone que si le daba un peluche con mi nombre nos enamoraríamos y siempre estaríamos juntos, puedo creer que funciono ya que ahora estamos juntos, pero aun se me hace tonto. Suspiro, me encargare de que así sea hasta que la muerte nos separe, y aun así en el cielo o el infierno y si hay otra vida, quiero estar con ella. -uff- otro suspiro, el amor me ha vuelto mas cursi de lo normal.

Me acerco lentamente y acaricio su suave cabello, sonrió y decido levantarla como en esa película de Disney donde la princesa se duerme y solo despierta con un beso.

¡Bah! Eso no importa, creo que el estar de prometido con Sakura me hace pensar cosas cursis o en lo cursi que me he vuelto, y eso que solo han pasado unas pocas horas. Niego con la cabeza y me acerco lentamente, ella tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y hasta pareciera que esta despierta al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, pero sé que no lo está y me hace feliz el que sueñe con migo.

Me siento en su cama y acaricio su cabello mientras pienso en cómo pasa el tiempo, como cambian las cosas y las emociones, hace unos días me sentía el más desdichado y ahora el más feliz, en un momento creí que me rechazaría o estaría enojada, pero las cosa salieron mejor de lo que pensé, y ahora solo puedo pensar en que esto debe ser un sueño. Me acerco lentamente a ella, al parecer mi pasatiempo favorito a partir de ahora será el robarle besos a mi pequeña.

La beso por todo su rostro, sus mejillas, su frente y sus labios, puedo sentir como poco a poco despierta y responde mis besos, me separo un poco para ver su bella sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos llenos de amor, me acerco nuevamente para besarla -He esperado mucho para esto.- le digo susurrándole, me regala otra sonrisa y nos volvemos a besar -Vamos dormilona, ya pasan de la una de la mañana.- ella se sorprende y sonríe mientras se levanta de la cama, le sonrió y salgo de su habitación para que se aliste, no sin antes sonreírle una vez mas.

S||-||-||Y||-||-||S&S||-||-||Y||-||-||S&S||-||-||Y||-||-||S

**POV. _Sakura_ **

-Creí que era un sueño.- le digo a la nada, me levanto y sonrió feliz, suspiro y siento mi cara enrojecer, nunca hubiera creído que se haría realidad el deseo que pedí esa hermosa navidad.

Me levanto y empiezo a recolectar las cosas que me tocan llevar a mi para nuestra noche de navidad, el colchoncito de siempre y su regalo. Salgo de la habitación, el esta recargado en la pared de enfrente, mirándome con su sonrisa ladina, me sonrojo solo de pensar que hace unos momentos esos labios estaban sobre los míos, que Shaoran es mi prometido y formaremos una familia... se siente tan irreal y mágico.

S||-||-||Y||-||-||S&S||-||-||Y||-||-||S&S||-||-||Y||-||-||S

**POV. _Shaoran_**

La veo salir de la habitación con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y una tierna sonrisa, me mira y espero a que diga algo, pero solo baja la mirada, sonrió y decido sacarla de su ensoñación, me acerco lentamente a ella para no prevenirla y después acerco mi rostro lentamente con la intención de soplar en su rostro, pero no lo puedo evitar, la miro y caigo en su embrujo, uno mis labios a los de ella, primero fue un simple rose que la hizo reaccionar y sonrojarse, pero después tome su rostro con una de mis manos y la beso nuevamente una y otra vez... Sonrió y la tomo de la mano para salir ya que si no estoy seguro de que nunca llegaríamos a nuestro destino.

_Como iba a pensar que algún día besaría tus labios_  
><em>son tan perfectos<em>  
><em>nunca imagine verte despertar entre mis brazos<em>  
><em>y ahora esta aquí<em>  
><em>un ángel para mi<em>

Llegamos al lugar de siempre como cada madrugada del 25 de diciembre, acomodamos todo y nos sentamos a esperar esa ansiada nevada, ambos en silencio mientras tomamos nuestros chocolates tibios ya. Ella se había sentado a mi lado como cada año, pero yo no quería que se comportara como antes, ahora es mi novia, quiero abrazarla y besarla tanto como pueda, por lo que negué con la cabeza y la jale a mi regazo, se sonroja tiernamente pero no se aparta, se recuesta en mi pecho mientras la acuno, ella me abraza y oculta su rostro en mi cuello. Así pasamos esta fría noche, entre besos, risas y sonrojos de su parte.

_me llenas de amor_  
><em>tu eres mi libertad<em>  
><em>mi vida<em>

Esta a punto de amanecer y no ha caído ningún poco de nieve, suspiro un poco desilusionado ya que mi Sakura siempre espera esto para pedir su deseo, lo que me recuerda que aun no le he preguntado. -¿Se cumplió tu deseo ya Sakura?- ella ríe felizmente y me da un beso.

_Abre tus alas al volar mi ángel_  
><em>mi ángel<em>  
><em>yo estoy aquí para luchar<em>  
><em>y dar hasta la vida por ti<em>

-Si.- Me dice mientras me mira con emoción.

-¿Y a ti?- me pregunta rápidamente, sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza para después preguntarle que había deseado.

Se sonroja y se aparta un poco de mi sin dejar de abrazarme, pero mirándome directamente. -Desee es_estar enamorada y ser correspondida.-

-Me alegro que fuese yo el elegido de tu corazón.- le digo sonriendo. Ella sonríe de nuevo y junta nuestros labios con un poco de torpeza, pero eso me alegra ya que se soy el primero en tocar sus suaves labios, yo le enseñare y seré el único al que le demuestre su aprendizaje...

-¿Y cual fue tu deseo Shao?- Me pregunta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos posesivos.

_Yo voy a amarte hasta el final mi ángel_  
><em>mi amor, mi amor<em>

__Veo que el color de los mares se quedo en tus ojos_  
><em>que me vuelven loco<em>  
><em>y el calor del sol fue tomado para hacer tu cuerpo<em>  
><em>y tu cuerpo es para mi<em>_

La miro directamente a los ojos, mientras detrás de ella se empieza a ver la salida del sol. -Tu.- le respondo, ella sonríe feliz y me abraza con mas fuerza, reímos y la beso. Cierro mis ojos para disfrutar del cálido sentimiento que inunda mi corazón cada vez que lo hago, pero es interrumpido al sentir una fría gota de agua que se desliza por mi mejilla, ella se separa y mira al cielo felizmente.

-¡Esta nevando Shao!

El sol ha salido por el horizonte justo a tiempo como siempre, pero no contaba con la nube que no quería que deslumbrara con su esplendor el día de hoy, dejando caer los tan deseados copos de nieve, me acerco a ella por detrás para abrazarla y ambos miramos el bello espectáculo de la naturaleza. Vemos, como antes de llegar al piso las pequeñas partículas congeladas se convierten en agua y como el viento mece las ramas de los arboles sin hojas.

_tatuado al corazón_  
><em>tu nombre hallaras<em>  
><em>tu eres mi libertad, mi vida<em>

Un rato después decidimos entrar a su casa y seguir admirando la caída de la nieve desde un lugar mas cálido, ya que la tormenta se había puesto mas fuerte.

-¿Qué pedirás Shao?- me pregunta mi pequeña volteándome a ver, ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón frente a la ventana donde podía ver todo mejor, mientras yo había decidido quedarme en el que se encuentra frente a ella, ya que estaba mas cálido.

-No creo que sea valido pedir un deseo, ya que nevó después de que saliera el sol.- le respondo, no le gusto mi comentario por lo que hizo un pequeño puchero y me saco la lengua. Suspiro, mas enamorado no puedo estar, me acerco a ella sentándome a un lado de donde esta, la jalo y la siento en mis piernas, se sonroja y la beso.

_Abre tus alas al volar mi ángel_  
><em>mi ángel<em>  
><em>yo estoy aquí para luchar<em>  
><em>y dar hasta la vida por ti<em>

__Yo voy a amarte hasta el final mi ángel_  
><em>mi amor, mi amor<em>_

-Eso es trampa Shao, no puedes solo besarme para que se me quite el enojo.- sonrió y la vuelvo a besar.

-Te he besado porque me gusta hacerlo, no para que ya no estés molesta... pero pensándolo bien, es un excelente método...- ni bien termino de hablar y ella ha lanzado un puñetazo a mi hombro.

-¡Que malo!- me dice para después sonreír y besarme ella.

-Lo que quiero es que siempre estés a mi lado y me ames hasta que la vida se nos acabe y si hay mas, otra vida, que en esa también nos amemos.- le respondo seriamente, quiero que sepa que ella lo es todo para mi y que quiero ser todo para ella. -Mi único deseo ahora es el tuyo, así que... pide un deseo mas mi ángel... que yo siempre te seguiré.-

_Abre tus alas al volar mi ángel_  
><em>mi ángel<em>  
><em>nada nos puede separar<em>  
><em>mi mundo se ha llenado de ti<em>

S||-||-||Y||-||-||S&S||-||-||Y||-||-||S&S||-||-||Y||-||-||S

**POV. _Sakura_ **

Minutos, segundos, quien quiere contar el tiempo cuando tienes a la persona que te ama y amas junto a ti, y te dice cosas tan hermosas, quiero que deje de existir el tiempo, que se pare y que no siga, pero es imposible. No puedo evitar mi emoción y me lanzo a sus brazos que me envuelven sin miramientos, siento como salen lagrimas de felicidad de mi rostro. -Te amo Shaoran, siempre serás la persona mas valiosa para mi.- le digo en un susurro en su oído.

_Yo voy a amarte hasta el final_  
><em>mi ángel, mi amor<em>  
><em>mi amor<em>

Me alejo para mirarlo y ver su hermoso rostro para cuando me contesta -Para mi también, Sakura.- cierro los ojos y escondo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Me encantas.- le digo, el ríe -Pediré mi deseo entonces.- le sonrió y cierro mis ojos para pedir mi deseo...

_"Deseo..._"

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la autora:<em>**

Siento actualizar hasta ahora pero anduve a la deriva sin saber que poner, no lo sentía completo y ps le agregué, le cambie y demás … también estuve pensando (ya era hora =P ) ¬¬´ … en las ideas que me propuso _MariahAF_, lo he comentado con ella y hasta hace un tiempo estuve bien, pero ahora tengo otras ideas.

Por lo que he decidido crear 2 versiones de lo que seria la continuación de esta romántica historia *.* jejeje

**1º **_Lagrimas del mar_**:** Magia, Amor, Equilibrio entre el bien y el mal...

**2º** _Sirena Esmeralda y Dragón Verde: _Amor_, _Traición, Dolor, Venganza, Conspiraciones...

_MAS INFORMACIÓN EN MI PERFIL._

...

Gracias **rebeca26, Nanitayi-Li, Lily-chan love, Sari-Natsuki, MariaAF, sakuxshao y a Princessmalfoy10,** por sus reviews en mi último capítulo n.n me han animado mucho.

Al igual que a **Anndie Cullen-Li, **carmen15, **Ceciali, **guardiana, **kimbe-chan, ******************MariBel123, ** , **sissie131,****** **anllyvero, borntofly-butstill-unwrittenm, Ceciali, Hustress_Vampiric, ** Lily-chan love, linamoon19, **Ogba95, .chocolate, **Sari-Natsuki, **sissiel131, SuHoUmi, ****Avi De Windt, ************Rosy, ******Yaqdy, y** Didi.****************************************

GRACIAS a Todas/os? ustedes por haber seguido con migo poco a poco en esta historia, poner en alerta o favoritos mi historia y sus comentarios; todo me hizo muy feliz =D

...

*La canción es de GAMA, titulada "Mi Ángel" (Estoy enamorada de esa canción *.* )

¿Que les pareció? ¿quedo bien? Espero y me sigan acompañando en alguna de las continuaciones que tendrá esta historia n.n

Sin mas, Bye bye

;D


End file.
